


Monsters of the Night

by PurpleAntiheroine



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAntiheroine/pseuds/PurpleAntiheroine
Summary: TMNT (AU)- Instead of being mutant turtle teenagers doing ninjutsu, they are transformed into humanoid monster turtle hybrids. Follow the story of the 4 brothers along with their friends and their revenge against their most hated enemy. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story itself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. (Prologue) Monsters of the Night

A hundred years ago, there were 4 brothers who were named: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. The Black Curse, a warlock who used his powers for wicked ways, transformed the 4 brothers into turtles but each of them turned into something more. Their new appearance forced the brothers to hide from other people but they swore that one day they will get the vengeance that they deserve.

* * *

A/N: This was a what-if scenario that formed in my mind for years. Yes, years because I got this idea from various fanarts all over the Internet and even way before the Monster Arc season of TMNT 2012. It took me years to finally have the courage and time to finish it. So, I hope you enjoy.


	2. Dude, You're in Trouble

(Present...)

"Dude, you like her!" Michelangelo or Mikey, a humanoid Frankenstein's monster turtle hybrid, exclaimed in realization.

"No, I don't!" Donatello or Donnie, a humanoid vampire turtle hybrid, growled as he turned to his brother. "Come on. Let's just take her home."

"Uh...D...We kinda don't know where she lives..." The Frankenstein's monster hybrid pointed out.

The vampire hybrid rolled his eyes and searched the redhead girl's pocket until he found her phone. He took out some tools from his belt bag and began to fiddle with the phone. "Found it. Come on, Mikey." He said and carried the girl, bridal style.

"Uh...where?"

"To take her home...Where else would we take her?" Donnie explained with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

"You what?" Leonardo or Leo, a humanoid mummy turtle hybrid, asked clearly infuriated.

"Dude, you're in trouble." Mikey said with a teasing grin.

"Yes, I know. I wouldn't be in trouble if you have just shut your mouth." Donnie replied and crossed his arms; Mikey sheepishly smiled back at him.

Leo rubbed his temples and groaned, "What part of being stealthy have you not understand yet?"

"It's his fault." Mikey pointed to his older brother. Donnie turned to him and sent him a glare.

"That's new. Usually, Mikey's the one who screws up." Raphael or Raph, a humanoid werewolf turtle hybrid, stated with a smirk and walked into the common room.

"What made you do it anyway?" Raph asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Donnie has a crush on the girl!"

Raph started to laugh at what the youngest turtle blurted out while the eldest of the four cleared his throat and tried to resist the urge to do the same thing.

"Donnie, you know that exposing yourself to a human will endanger us all, don't you?" Leo inquired. "Besides, you already know what my orders are. Get food for the entire day, leave the gold coins at the counter as payment for the things we took, and..." Leo was cut off by Donnie who continued the statement.

"Go back home. I know. I know. We're 125 years old, we're not kids anymore."

"Yeah, we're 125 but one of us still acts like a kid." Raph smirked, turning to Mikey who nodded in agreement.

"Hey!"

"Stop!" Leo shouted at his siblings. "Could you two leave me and Donnie alone? I need to talk to him privately."

"Whatever you say, dude."

"Fine."

After making sure that the two turtle hybrids left, Leo went straight to the point. "Do you really liked the girl?" Donnie turned his gaze away from his brother and didn't reply. Leo smiled knowingly, "Love at first sight?"

Donnie sighed and shrugged, still not looking at his brother.

The mummy turtle hybrid sighed with a grin, "Come on, tell me."

The vampire turtle hybrid took a deep breath and faced his eldest brother, "We were really going back home but when I heard a shout, I just had the urge to see where it came from. Then, I saw her. A redhead girl with bright blue eyes, with her is an oversized boy and he was...trying to..." Donnie looked away and continued, "do something inappropriate. Obviously, she didn't want to and that's when I stepped in."

"What did you do to the guy?"

"I knocked him out."

"The girl?"

"She fainted and we took her home."

Leo sighed, "You should have explained it clearly before."

"I would have explained it if it wasn't for Mikey." Donnie argued with a chuckle.

Leo laughed heartily, "Sorry for reacting violently before. I should have listened to your explanation."

"It's okay Leo, I understand. We wouldn't want another misunderstanding to happen, wouldn't we?"

"If we're lucky, those two humans would think that everything that happened tonight is just a dream." Leo stated as his brother nodded in agreement. "The sun will start to rise soon, better get some sleep."

"Speaking of sleep..." A familiar figure stated, standing behind Leo.

Leo turned to his girlfriend with a smile. "Have you been waiting for me?"

"Lucky guess." Miwa, a lamia, who was currently on her human form, chuckled while she hugged her boyfriend from behind, her amber eyes gleaming mischievously. She has black hair that reached her back. She wore a maroon colored sleeveless yukata that reached somewhere above her knees with an insignia of the Hamato clan on the back, black leggings, and brown sandals.

Donnie watched the couple flirt with each other. With a roll of his eyes, he walked away. "Good night you two." He said over his shoulder, chuckling and making his way to his laboratory.

He unstrapped the belt bag and placed it on the table, unloading the blood bags inside. Feeling hungry, he took a sip from one of the bags and immediately felt energized but he knew he still needed a few hours of rest. He made his way to his makeshift cot and unbuttoned his black lab coat to loosen it. He laid on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick explanation. Since Raph was human before I consider him a werewolf because he's part human and part wolf. Not only that, he also has more of a destructive nature whenever angered compared to his 2012 version.

Lamia is a mythological creature that has the upper body of a woman and lower body of a snake.


	3. Somebody Saved Me

The 21 year old redhead girl got her things for the next class from her locker. She forced herself to believe that what happened last night was all a dream but her mind told her otherwise. It felt so real to her but the things that happened last night could have been an imagination of a fan-fiction writer.

"April? April!" A voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

She turned to her friend, Irma Langinstein, who was looking at her anxiously. She shook her head to (hopefully) clear her thoughts. "Sorry. Were you saying something, Irma?"

She replied, "You look pale. Are you sick?" Irma touched April's forehead with the back of her hand. "I don't think you have a fever but still..."

"I'm fine, Irma."

"You don't look fine to me." The bespectacled girl quipped. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

'No.' April wanted to answer but she knew her friend might keep questioning her. The redhead nodded instead of verbally answering. Irma didn't look convinced and satisfied with the response but decided not to push the topic further.

"So, shall we..." Irma was about to say but was rudely interrupted.

"April!"

The mentioned teen cursed under her breath, she didn't want to see and deal with him; not after the stunt he pulled last night (if it was real).

Timothy approached the two teenage girls while Irma eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey Irma, could I talk to April alone?" The oversized boy inquired, rubbing the back of his head.

Irma instantly knew that something was up. She knew that this boy in front of her has a crush on her redhead friend and she believed he wouldn't have the courage to approach her.

"I'm not leaving April until she says so." Irma asserted, grabbing April's arm so they could both get away from him if needed.

"I NEED to talk to her." The boy replied, almost growling at Irma, who was surprised at his sudden behavior.

April could hear the urgency in his voice. She put the pieces of the puzzle in place and concluded that what happened last night was real.

The bespectacled girl didn't respond but she sent him a deadly glare. "Let's go, April." She softly said to the redhead and together they quickly left to enter their next class together.

Timothy was left standing there and seething in rage.

* * *

"April!" Irma called, catching up to the redhead, who was just about to go home.

The mentioned girl turned to her friend and raised a brow at her.

"Hey, could we talk?" She replied.

"About?"

"About you know who."

The freckled teen sighed, "All right but let's talk somewhere private."

* * *

"Now, spill. Why is Timothy so interested in you? I've heard he's got a huge crush on you but I didn't expect him to act like a total jerk." Irma stated her observations, making herself comfortable on April's couch.

"To tell you truth, I don't know why he's acting that way. Last week, he was all shy and clumsy."

"Damn right, he is."

"Then, yesterday, he just all of a sudden wanted to talk to me and he's overconfident about it too. It's like he's acting like a different person." April paced back and forth. "But what was different about him was that, he's aggressive too."

"More like obsessive if you ask me."

"Tell me about it! He was harassing me last night!"

"What the hell!" Irma cursed, catching her friend off-guard with the sudden language. "Seriously, did he think you and him...ugh!" She groaned as she shook her head, trying to clear the thought. "Wait, how did you stop him?"

"Somebody saved me."

"What a nice guy." Irma stated but quickly corrected, "or girl."

"It's a guy."

"Is he cute? What does he look like? Is he nice?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you."

"Oh come on. Tell me."

"Some walking turtle thing saved me."

"So, you're telling me a guy dressed in a turtle costume saved you?"

"I think it wasn't a costume though."

"Who knows, maybe the guy's too excited for Halloween or maybe, he's a vigilante."

"A vigilante dressed like a turtle? And a costume that seems so real?"

"Eh, who knows, the guy must have real creativity and we got modern technology, April. But it doesn't matter anyway, he saved you, that's what's important."

April smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"You should thank him."

April chuckled, "IF we meet again. New York's a huge place, you can't expect us to meet with just a snap of a finger. Besides, if he's a vigilante, he must be real busy."

"Whatever you say." Irma stood from the couch. "Anyway, I'll be going home now. We got school tomorrow, better not be late." She hooked her backpack on her back.

"Bye Irma. Careful out there."

"If someone's gotta be careful, it's you. You're always home alone, remember?" Irma asserted. "Give me a call when you need something, okay?"

"I will."

"See you tomorrow." Irma stated and opened the door.

"See you."

April closed the door after her bespectacled friend left. She walked into her room, not bothered by the silence that shrouded the place. She has been living alone in this very apartment for years yet she still wasn't used to it.

* * *

A/N: Irma will be a real person and a real friend of April for this story unlike her 2012 version.


	4. Fallen For Her?

"Good evening, Donnie." A feminine voice greeted.

Donnie chuckled as his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure on the common room. A green skinned humanoid lizard, wearing a pink witch hat, matching robe and same colored boots, sat on the couch.

"Good evening, Mona."

"So, where have you gone to?" She inquired, eyeing him playfully with her gold colored eyes and twirling a strand of her long brown hair.

"Err, out?"

"More like a question than an answer."

"Um, so where's Raph?"

"He's just running an errand for me."

"I'm back." Raph announced as he arrived. "Here's the stones you requested, babe." He stated, handing a small pouch to the humanoid witch lizard hybrid.

"Thanks, Raphie."

Donnie snickered at the couple's pet names especially Raph's.

"I'll wipe that grin off of your face." The werewolf turtle hybrid threatened as his girlfriend walked away, winking playfully at him. Raph blushed heavily and hurriedly said, "Hey babe, need help in there?" He followed the lizard hybrid into their room.

"Mikey!"

"Dr. Prankenstein for the win!" Mikey ran quickly to the common room.

"All right Mikey, what did you do?" Donnie inquired, crossing his arms and looking sternly at his little brother.

On cue, the eldest turtle hybrid walked into the common room, completely soaked in water as it continuously dripped on the floor.

"Water balloon prank?" Miwa asked, walking into the common room from the dojo.

"Water balloon prank." Leo deadpanned.

"Come on, I'll get you a towel." Miwa said and went to do so; Leo trailing behind her.

"You know, sooner or later, Leo will get you for the many pranks you pulled." Donnie declared, looking at the Frankenstein's monster turtle hybrid who was grinning widely.

"IF, he could get me, I'm the king of pranks. Nobody, could ever pull a prank on..." Mikey was cut off as a water balloon hit him on the face.

"Got you!"

Mikey giggled, "Nice one, Renet!" He praised the human girl and took the prank as a challenge.

Renet laughed but was stopped short as a water balloon was thrown at her; her legs soon disappeared and was replaced by a vibrant blue fish tail. "Mikey! Not fair!" She scolded but her brown eyes was filled with playfulness, her blonde hair dripping with water.

"Don't worry, Renet. I got you." Mikey affectionately declared. He scooped the mermaid with one swift move and carried her, bridal style, to their room for her to dry.

Donnie shook his head because of their antics and proceeded to the dojo. He stood and watched as a familiar humanoid rat train with several various katas.

"Donatello, do you need something?" The humanoid rat asked, not turning to the turtle hybrid but acknowledging his presence.

"No, Master Hamato. I just came to check on you."

"Why don't you join me?"

"I'd rather not." The blood sucking hybrid replied without hesitation, earning a mischievous chuckle from the Ninjutsu master.

"I think I'm good." Donnie turned to leave. "Good night, Master Hamato."

"Donatello."

"Yes?"

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't have anything else to say, Master Hamato."

"What about the human girl you have developed feelings for?"

"How did you know? Did Leo tell you?"

"No, he did not tell me but I have heard your brothers talking about it earlier while you were gone."

"Wait, is that why Mona's looking at me like that as I arrived?" Donnie groaned in realization. Of course, he should have known. Mona is Raph's girlfriend, naturally, he'll open up to her; he wouldn't be surprised if Miwa and Renet know it too.

"Why don't you stay for a while so we can talk."

* * *

"What do you think, Master Hamato?"

The humanoid rat hummed and took a sip of his tea before responding, "I believe you do not have a crush on this girl but rather you have fallen for her."

"Fallen for her?"

"You are aware of the phrase: 'Love at First Sight', are you not?"

Donnie slowly nodded his head, "You mean, I'm in love with her?"

"According to what you have told me, yes, I believe you are in love with her."

"I..."

"The first time you laid your eyes on her, you have thought that she is the most beautiful woman in the world. You kept thinking of her. You would give anything just to see her because it makes your day complete..." Master Hamato pressed on and on, making Donnie smile inwardly and admittedly. "I believe I have hit the bullseye, as you would put it, have I not?" He chuckled softly and took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, Master Hamato."

"Do not be ashamed, Donatello. I have experienced what you are going through."

"Is it wrong for me to fall in love with her?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with that, Donatello."

The vampire turtle hybrid sighed, "But, it is impossible for her to fall in love with me."

The humanoid rat chuckled, "I did not say anything like that."

"But, that's what you're thinking."

"That's what you think I'm thinking."

"Because I know you're going to say it sooner or later."

Master Hamato sighed with a smile, "But is it?"

"Do you really think I have a chance with her?"

"Donatello, do you know what you lack of?"

"Physical strength, as Raph would say."

"No, Donatello. You lack: faith."

Donnie looked at him in confusion.

"You have to believe you could because I know you have the same strength in you. Do not let hesitation cloud your fullest potential." The humanoid rat wisely noted and took one last sip of tea. "Think of what I have said; for now, take a rest."

Donnie stood from the floor and politely bowed his head at the Ninjutsu master. "Good night, Master Hamato."

"Good night, Donatello."


	5. Attaboy!

April casually walked through the almost empty streets of New York. It was a Friday night, the week has been exhausting for her but it wasn't over yet. She wasn't just a college student but she was an intern for Channel 6 news during the weekend as well.

"No, please! Let me go!"

April heard frantic shouting, not far from where she was. Without thinking, she slowly and carefully searched for the source of the noise. She came to an alley and hastily peeked from the corner. There, she saw 4 men, one was being dragged into a van by 2 men who were both dressed in black overalls including a mask that covered their face entirely and the remaining one who was also in the same attire stood in front of them.

"Put him in." The leader, as April noticed, commanded his henchmen as he gestured to the van.

April pulled out her phone to film the scene but it clumsily fell to the ground, capturing their attention. She hurriedly picked up her phone that was thankfully in one piece. The redhead didn't need to think twice as she ran for her life for she knew, she was going to be pursued because she was a witness.

"Somebody's out there. Go see who it is and bring him to me." The leader ordered as the two henchmen successfully threw the man into their getaway vehicle and went to do what their boss said.

April cursed at herself for being clumsy and giving her position as she continued to run. She tried to think of something to get out of her predicament and an idea came to her.

She ran her fastest and made her way to a nearby establishment or any place where there are lots of people. Surely, her pursuers wouldn't be able to get her there because she knew they would make a scene.

She saw a nearby bank, which was thankfully open, and smiled as she came closer and closer. Just as she was a few meters away, the same vehicle that her pursuers had used, blocked her way, prompting her to turn and came face to face at a dead end alley.

"It's quite a shame, she's a real beauty." One of the two henchmen said to the other; April could imagine a sickening grin that came with the comment.

The leader hopped off of from the driver's seat and stood in the middle of the two henchmen.

"What should we do with her?"

"Would we end her? Can we have a little fun with her before we do?"

The henchmen inquired as they turned to their boss but didn't let the college student out of their sight.

"Bring her with us. She might be useful to us."

"But, boss-"

"Do as I say or there shall be consequences. You got that?"

The henchmen didn't argue anymore and did what they were told but things did not go as they have planned. They came face to face with the terrifying vampire turtle hybrid that seemingly came out of nowhere. He stood in front of the girl, blocking their view of her and just his very presence intimidated them.

"You want the girl? You have to kill me first." Donatello taunted through clenched teeth.

April looked at the vampire turtle hybrid in front of her, she was rather thankful that he had come to her aid once again but it could not be denied that she was afraid of him too.

"What the hell!" One of the henchmen cursed.

The leader gaped at the sight before him but quickly recovered, "What are you two standing around for? Grab the girl now!"

The two of them were terrified to come closer to the turtle but they were more frightened if they didn't follow their leader's command. Ignoring the menacing aura of the hybrid, they lunged at him in unison. Mere seconds later, they were already laying on the ground, unconscious.

Seeing no point in fighting, the leader growled, "This isn't over yet." He quickly hopped in the van and sped off, not bothering with his unconscious henchmen.

As Donnie knew she was safe, he turned to her, his body relaxed and eyes softened compared from before. "Did they hurt you?" He inquired, his voice laced with concern.

"N-No." April replied, stuttering. She felt absolutely frightened because she was now alone. Even though, he saved her; April still felt tense. After all, he didn't exactly look normal and it's not like every day you get to meet a vampire turtle hybrid.

Her brain couldn't simultaneously take the stress, the fright, and everything in between and so she fainted on the spot just like their first meeting.

* * *

Leo paced back and forth on the common room, his thoughts settling on his second youngest brother. 'He should have been here by now.' He thought anxiously.

"Stop pacing around, Leo. You're giving me a headache." Raph commented, sitting on the couch and watching his older brother. "Stop being a mother hen, Leo. We're 125 years old; Donnie can take care of himself."

"I can't help it, Raph." Leo admitted. "As your older brother, it's my responsibility to look after you."

"It's not going to be your responsibility forever. Sooner or later, you and Miwa are going to have a family of your own." Raph pointed out as he smirked at Leo's blushing face. "It's not like Miwa wouldn't want to have kids."

"Of course, we want kids of our own."

"Attaboy!" Raph grinned cockily.

"But, we're thinking that it might not be possible. After all, we're of different species."

Raph rolled his eyes and huffed, "Not possible? You were both human to begin with and you both have reproductive-"

Leo cut him off, blushing harder, "I know. I know. Father and mother already taught us Sex Education, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll leave the whole reproduction is possible thing for Donnie to explain."

Feeling uncomfortable with the topic, Leo declared, "Anyway, before that time comes, remember that I'll still be your big brother looking after you."

"I think 'overprotective big brother' is more accurate."

Leo shook his head, amused, "Whatever you say, Raph. Whatever you say."

"He's here." Raph said as he heard footsteps and caught his brother's familiar scent; effectively easing Leo's anxiousness.

But unbeknownst to him, Raph picked up another scent but knew it didn't belong to anyone he was familiar with. He decided not to tell his brother just to prove if he was right before he send his brother into panic.

When Leo heard the footsteps too and knew his brother was close, he stated, "Donnie, I'm glad you're s-" He stopped himself as he looked at Donnie, carrying a girl that rested on his shell.

The sight confirmed that Raph was right and watched as his brother slowly placed the girl on the couch. He was thankful that the lair was closer to the former subway passage than the sewer or else his strong sense of smell would surely go to waste.

"Donnie, what are you doing? You're not supposed to bring any humans in the lair." Leo scolded.

"I know but she was in danger. I don't know where else to take her." Donnie explained.

"But-"

"It is all right, Leonardo." Master Hamato walked into the common room. "What happened, Donatello?"

"I don't know the full details, Master Hamato. All I know is that they want to take her."

"You were coincidentally there when this happened?" Leo inquired, crossing his arms and a smug grin plastered on his face.

"I was actually looking for her." Donnie sheepishly smiled.

"You're stalking her?" Raph asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Dude, that was creepy. You do know that, right?" Mikey quipped, appearing in the common room.

Donatello's brothers laughed at their brother's humiliated face as Master Hamato chuckled as well.

When they all calmed down, Leo felt the need to ask, "How are we going to explain everything to her and even question her when she wakes up? We couldn't even approach her since she'll absolutely be frightened by our appearance."

"Maybe, Renet or Miwa could approach her first so she wouldn't panic." Mikey suggested.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it all!" The second in command of the foot clan, the same person that April thought was the leader, cursed as he stormed inside the foot clan headquarters. "You!" He pointed at a random foot clan member. "Unload the van."

The assigned foot clan henchman saluted and did as he was told. He continued walking on the hallway until he came across a double door. The two stationed foot clan members standing beside the door, saluted him as they opened the door.

"Kurayami, my son." A shadowed figure spoke as he sat on what appeared to be a throne.

"Father." Kurayami knelt in front of his father.

"Rise, my son." The figure commanded. "What news do you bring?"

"I have captured humans as you have instructed but, there's a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"A human girl, she saw us while we were doing so."

"Did you get rid of her?"

"Forgive me but she has escaped. A human like turtle saved her."

The statement sparked an interest from the figure, "It seems that my enemies are resurfacing once again. Tell me more about this turtle you saw." The figure leaned forward, revealing the face of the Black Curse.


	6. Miss O' Neil?

April slowly opened her eyes, thankfully, she didn't need to adjust to the brightness since it wasn't too bright or dark either.

'What happened?' April thought. Last thing she remembered was being saved by the walking turtle. The thought made her sit up from the couch. Wait, couch? Now fully awake, she scanned the place and to her surprise she wasn't in her apartment.

April scanned her surroundings, a couch, an old television, a pinball machine, a beanbag, a training dummy, and it lead her to believe that she was in what supposed to be the living room. But the sight of turnstiles and an old tire swing above what appeared to be an indoor pool made her confuse of her whereabouts.

"Finally awake, I see." A feminine voice stated.

April turned to the direction of the voice and slightly relaxed at the view of a blonde haired human girl, who was smiling and holding a glass of water.

The girl stood in front of her and offered her the glass, "Here, I brought you a glass of water." April hesitated at the glass of water being offered to her. "It's not poisonous." The girl smiled.

April politely took the glass and drank its content. She studied the girl in front of her, the girl looked like the same age as she was, she has brown eyes, wearing a royal blue cocktail dress and matching flat shoes. Finally finished, she handed the empty glass and thanked the girl.

The blonde girl giggled, "If we want you dead, we would have killed you while you were unconscious."

"Where are we?"

"An abandoned subway station." A voice replied from behind them.

April gasped; shock completely taking her. She hurriedly stood and hid behind Renet, using her as a shield from the anthropomorphic rat.

Master Hamato turned to the human girl and approached her softly, "My name is Hamato Yoshi but I am called Master Hamato. May we know your name?" He noticed the hesitance from her eyes and quickly assured her, "Do not be afraid, we are not going to hurt you. We would just like to know what happened."

"A-April. April O' Neil." The human girl responded, stammering.

"Nice to meet you, April!" Mikey eagerly greeted, appearing out of nowhere and catching the girl off-guard.

"Mikey!" His three older brothers scolded him as they all appeared on the common room.

"Mikey, let's not overwhelm her." Donnie reprimanded, his eyes narrowing towards the youngest.

"Nice going, little brother." Raph rolled his eyes and caught the youngest in a playful headlock.

"Raph! Let me go!"

"All right, that's enough. Raph, let go of him, I think there's no need for such." Leo commanded with a slight amused shake of his head.

"Not until he says it!" Raph smirked cockily. Master Hamato pinched a pressure point on the werewolf turtle hybrid's neck, prompting him to release his brother and to say, "Yeah! Yeah! I think he's had enough. Not a problem."

Master Hamato let out a sly and victorious chuckle as he watched Raph rub the pressure point on his neck.

While this was going on, April couldn't help but study each of them. The four brothers which she assumed she is, are all anthropomorphic turtles but all four of them have a mixed DNA from a mythical creature and all four of them wore different colored neckerchiefs.

The turtle who introduced himself as Mikey, is a combination of a turtle (duh?) and Frankenstein's monster. After all, the bolt on his neck and the various stitches on his body was a dead giveaway. He wore a black blazer, showing his plastron, and matching knee-length shorts. He has freckles like she has, baby blue eyes, and he wore an orange neckerchief.

Next, the turtle who she believed was named Raph, was a mix between a turtle and a wolf (probably a werewolf). He had brown fur on his chest, his forearms, and his legs. He had claws and a fluffy brown tail. Everything else was completely turtle. There was a lightning shaped chip on his plastron, he has emerald green eyes, and a red neckerchief was proudly tied on his neck.

She recognized the same turtle hybrid in front of her, he was a turtle and a vampire. There was 2 bite marks on his neck, he too, had claws and fangs. Unlike his brothers, he was paler than them. He wore a black lab coat that made him look like a scientist. He had a gap tooth on the middle of his upper set of teeth, reddish brown eyes, and he wore a loose purple neckerchief.

The last turtle who she believed was the eldest since he's the disciplinarian among his brothers, was a combination of a turtle and a mummy. He was completely wrapped with gray bandages except where his eyes and mouth were. The only hint that tells her that he was a turtle too, was the hump on his back that indicates his shell and the small amount of green complexion that shows from the gap of the bandages. He had midnight blue eyes and a blue neckerchief.

Finally, the humanoid rat wore a maroon robe and he used an emerald green cane. He looked at her with brown eyes that were filled with wisdom.

"Miss O' Neil?" The ninjutsu master softly called, capturing the attention of the redhead girl.

"Y-Yes?"

"May we know what happened?"

April narrated and explained every detail that took place earlier that night. The turtle hybrids and the ninja master were surprised as they came up with a conclusion.

"The Black Curse." Raph and Donnie hissed at their enemy's possible comeback.

"Master Hamato, could it be the foot clan?" Leo asked, turning to the humanoid rat.

"It is possible that Saki is slowly resurfacing. But we cannot say for sure." Master Hamato replied, stroking his beard.

"But it has been years ago." Mikey reasoned.

"A century to be exact." Donnie corrected. "It might be connected to the various kidnappings that has been happening."

"Who cares? I say we find him and take him out as soon as possible!" Raph exclaimed, pounding his fists together.

"Raph, we should come up with a plan first before rushing to wherever his hideout is." Leo replied.

"I do have a plan." Raph huffed, crossing his arms.

"Let me guess: attack?" Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much." Raph murmured, making the vampire turtle hybrid facepalm.

As the four brothers talked, Master Hamato turned to the redhead, "It would be wise if you would not go topside, they must still be looking for you. If it is really the foot clan, they will stop at nothing just to get you. For the meantime, you could stay with us and we could assure you that you will not be harmed."

"What about her family, Master Hamato? Can't we do something to tell them that she's safe?" Leo pointed out.

"That wouldn't be a problem." April replied with a hint of sadness as her eyes did not meet theirs.

"You have no family topside?" Renet curiously inquired as April shook her head in response.

"Father?" Mikey asked but April shook her head again. "Mother? Aunt? Uncle?" Mikey listed but April continued to shake her head.

"Mikey." Donnie softly told him to stop.

Mikey's eyes sparkled and hugged the girl, catching her by surprise. "You could stay with us! Isn't it exciting?"

April chuckled nervously, "I-I suppose."

"In the meantime, Renet could show you to your temporary room." Master Hamato said as he nodded at the blonde haired girl.

"No problem. Come on, April." Renet called as April quickly followed her, still wary of the hybrids.

* * *

"Here you go!" Renet declared as she led April to her room. The trip to April's room was silent but it didn't matter since it only took them a few seconds to get there. Renet added, "So sorry about the dust, Donnie hasn't used this room for decades."

"Donnie?" April repeated.

"He's actually the one who saved you." Renet replied with a giggle. "But don't worry, you'll get to know them. In the meantime, I'll leave you here to rest." She said and left the room, closing the room behind her.

April took her time to study her "new" room. Fortunately, the light bulb supplied enough light for the entire room and it was working properly too as she turned it on and off. There was a bed for her to sleep in but as she sat, she heard a sudden creak. Beside her bed was a small table which was close to a small bookcase with a small amount of worn-out books.

Hopefully, she'll be able to adapt...


	7. We Have To Do... What?

The following days wasn’t easy for April to say the least. She was still getting used to the fact that she’s living in an abandoned subway station together with…others that are unlike her.

She met Miwa, Master Hamato’s daughter, she is a lamia, a creature with the lower body of a snake and an upper body of a woman. Unlike the four brothers, she could change from a full human to her lamia form and vice versa. In her lamia form, she retained her upper body but her snake half was of white complexion, her eyes would change to green, and she gains a forked tongue.

At the same time, she met Mona Lisa, which at first terrified her. After all, Mona was an anthropomorphic lizard.

She learned some new things about Renet too. She is originally a mermaid. She can turn into human when she’s dry and back to her mermaid form when wet.

She also gained other information:

Leo is eldest of the four brothers. He is also the mother hen (Raph teased him, one evening during dinner) because of his overprotective nature. He acts as the leader, making decisions during their nightly patrol. He and Miwa has officially been in a relationship for 5 years. Leo hasn’t popped the question yet whether he is terrified of Master Hamato or just doesn’t have the courage yet for the next step; she couldn’t tell.

Raph is second eldest and the hothead of the team (Leo retorted the same evening Raph teased him of being a mother hen). April was terrified when she discovered that Raph’s eyes changed when he and Leo got into an argument. It made him scarier and it didn’t help that he was part wolf, it only made him more dangerous. Luckily, Mona was there to calm him down. According to what Mona told her, they have been together for 3 years.

Mikey is youngest of the brothers and he always has that smile on his face. He often pulls pranks on his brothers (and in rare occasions, Renet) but for some reason, he never do the same to Miwa, Mona, Master Hamato, and April. He also has great interest in pizza or any food that is pizza related. He and Renet has been best friends for 3 years and has just started with the boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

Donnie is second youngest and the inventor/doctor of the family. He loves to create new things and read books but he often stays late, greatly worrying Leo, who dragged him once to his makeshift cot on his lab just to make him sleep. Unlike his brothers, Donnie hasn’t been in any kind of relationship.

Out of all of them, she grew closer to Renet and Donnie. Renet was her female bestfriend, not like Irma, she’s helping her adjust to her current life. Despite their rocky start, she grew fond of Donatello’s company, she loved hanging out with him and was entranced of his wonderful ideas.

Despite their differences, they did their best to accommodate her needs and made her feel welcome…

“We have to do… what?” Raph exclaimed.

“April says she needs her personal things.” Leo replied as he and Donnie prepared to go topside.

“Why can’t we just take her with us? That way, it will be easier for all of us. And why do I have to come? You and Donnie could do it yourselves, right?” Raph huffed, crossing his arms.

“Master Hamato clearly stated not to bring her and we’ll need all the help we could get.” Leo responded, rolling his eyes.

“Fine.” Raph defeatedly sighed. He couldn’t really argue with Master Hamato. “If we’ll need all the help we could get, why can’t we bring Mikey with us? Or Miwa? Or anyone else?”

“Master Hamato is teaching Miwa, traditional tea ceremony. And as you said earlier, Mona’s busy.”

“True.”

“Renet’s going to keep April company. And besides, do you really want Mikey to come with us?” Leo smirked, knowing how the youngest would annoy the hothead.

“Good point.” Raph thought aloud. “What are we waiting for? Come on!” He eagerly called his brothers.

“Way to convince him.” Donnie muttered beside him.

“It’s a good way to keep him off of Mona.” Leo grinned and whispered, not wanting Raph to hear them. They immediately followed Raph and they all headed topside.

* * *

“I swear Donnie, you need a hobby.” Raph declared as they all entered April’s apartment through the window. “Being a stalker doesn’t suit you.”

“Yeah, it makes you look like a total creep.” Leo agreed as he took a look at his surroundings.

“Shut up.” Donnie growled at them. “Besides, it proved helpful for us.”

“We could have asked her.” Raph shot him a look and grinned at Leo, who smirked back.

“What’s the point? I already know where she lives. Because I hacked her phone last time.” The vampire pointedly looked at them, emphasizing the last statement. He got his phone and activated his flashlight, shedding light to the apartment.

Two different notification ringtones were heard, Raph and Leo looked at their respective phones.

“I’ve sent a list of April’s needs to your phone.” Donnie explained as he looked at his brothers who were reading the list. “I was thinking…”

“You get everything from the bottom part of the list, Raph and I will take care of everything else.” Leo cut him off as he and Raph proceeded to get things from the upper part of the list.

“Hey! But that’s…” Donnie read the list and instantly blushed.

* * *

“We’re back.” Leo asserted as he and his brothers arrived at the lair.

Raph practically threw the bag that contained some of April’s things on the couch. He made his way to his and Mona’s room.

Leo shook his head and groaned, “Oh Raph.” He left and headed to his own room.

Donnie turned to April and sent her an apologetic look, “Sorry about Raph, he’s just really ecstatic to hang out with Mona.” He handed another bag to April, who took it gratefully, then he headed to his lab in a rush.

April noticed the reddish tint on his face before he left and raised a brow at his behavior. She opened the bag and felt herself giggle as she saw all her clothes but standing out the most was her undergarments.

* * *

‘Stupid phone!’ April mentally cursed as she pressed her phone’s power button but nothing happened. She already tried charging the gadget but it proved worthless too. She furiously tried to open it a few times, only to get frustrated more.

“April, can I come in?” Mikey asked from the other side of the door of her room.

“Come in, Mikey.” April replied.

The youngest turtle hybrid entered her room with a smile on his face but it quickly disappeared as he saw the perturbed look on April’s face.

“What’s wrong, dudette?”

“My phone. It’s not working.”

“No need to fret, dudette! Lucky for you, I have a solution!”

* * *

Donnie turned to the entrance of his lab as he heard a knock. “Oh, April. D-Do you need something?”

April sheepishly smiled at him, “Mikey said you could help me with something.”

“With what?”

The redhead made his way to his workstation and handed him her phone. “He said, you could fix it for me.”

Donnie took the phone and inspected it. “So, what happened?” The vampire hybrid listened while working on the phone as April explained the situation.

* * *

“There. I think that should do it.” Donnie said as he gave the phone back to its owner.

April held the phone and pressed the power button. She let out a relieved sigh as the screen opened. “Thanks.” She smiled at him.

He grinned back, “No problem.”

April looked down on her phone as its notification alert sounded. She saw 48 unread messages and 27 missed calls which were all from Irma.

She opened one of her friend’s messages.

(“April, I’ve been trying to contact you. Where are you?”)

She opened another one.

(“Timothy’s been bothering me all day asking if I know where you are. I just hope I knew where you are.”)

And another…

(“Are you mad at me?”)

Donnie worriedly looked at her distraught face and inquired, “What’s the problem?”

She looked at him and responded, “It’s my friend, Irma. She’s already left me a lot of calls and messages and she’s worried about me. Heck, she even thinks I’m mad at her.”

“Why don’t you contact her? This place has a reception though not as good as topside but I think its fine.”

“What if the foot clan tries to track down my phone?”

Donnie thought aloud, “Good point.” He motioned for April to hand him back the phone and the redhead wisely did so. He began to tinker with her phone while April waited patiently.

* * *

“April, where are you?” Irma frantically asked from the other side of the phone.

“I’m fine, Irma. Though, I can’t exactly say where I am right now.” April replied as she sat on the bed.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t tell you. If I tell you, they might go after you too.”

“Who? Go after me? Who’s after you?”

“Can’t talk too much. Just know that I’m okay. Be careful, Irma.” April abruptly said and ended the call.

“April? April! April!” Irma panicked. She began to dial her friend again but April didn’t picked up the phone, leaving her to worry more for her redhead friend.


	8. We Were Human Like You

“Where’s everyone?” April thought aloud as she walked into the common room, finding the lair quiet and empty.

“Ms. O’ Neil, what seems to be the problem?” Master Hamato inquired as he walked into the common room.

April replied with a small smile, “I’m just curious to where everyone is.”

“Ah. My daughter along with the four brothers went topside to get some food. Mona Lisa, on the other hand, must be on her room, waiting for Raphael’s return. Possibly, Renet might be on her room too.”

“I’m right here!” Renet called as she emerged from the water below the tire swing and sat at the edge of the improvised pool.

“Since Renet is here, I shall leave you to her.” Master Hamato smiled and left.

April sat beside Renet, “Your tail looks amazing.”

Renet giggled, “Thanks.” She turned to April, “Do you want to take a closer look?”

“Can I?”

“Sure. Go ahead.” Renet lifted her tail from the water, letting April have a closer look on her tail.

April inquired, “Did you originally come from the ocean?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Why did you leave? Is it boring?”

Renet nodded, “It is. I wanted to experience something new so I left. Soon, I met Mikey, we became great friends and the rest is history.”

“Still, aren’t you bored? I mean, you did leave the ocean and it is vast but here you are, trapped in this abandoned subway station.”

“I’m not exactly trapped. I could go out whenever I want but I just don’t want to.”

“Why? What about the ocean, your home?”

Renet giggled, “April, when you found something or someone you love. You’ll never want to part away from them. It doesn’t matter where you are, whenever you’re with the people you love to be with, that’s home.”

“We’re back!” Mikey cheerfully announced as soon as he, his brothers, and Miwa arrived back at the lair.

“Great.” Renet declared, her tail becoming legs once more. She stood and turned to April, “Could you help me set the table?”

April smiled and nodded, following Renet to the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as Renet and April finished setting up the table, they were all gathered in the kitchen, sitting around the table like a family would.

April studied the “foods” that were once again on the middle of the table for this evening’s dinner. It consisted of two raw meat (from the butcher shop), a large chunk of cheese, three boxes of pepperoni pizza (from Antonio’s pizzeria), a large bowl of insects, and a few blood bags.

They immediately thanked the meal that was presented before them. Miwa and Raph took each of the two raw meat; Leo and Mona shared the bowl of insects with each other; Mikey and Renet munched on their pizza; Master Hamato nibbled his cheese; and Donnie poured the contents of the blood bag into a cup, not wanting to make April disgusted.

“Grab a pizza, April.” Renet encouraged.

“Yeah, you better grab one before Mikey shoves all of it into his mouth.” Donnie chuckled, sipping the blood from his cup.

“Hey!” Mikey protested, his voice muffled, his mouth stuffed with pizza.

Renet grinned and snatched a box of pizza, moving it closer for April.

“No! That’s mine!” Mikey whined, reaching out for the box of pizza.

Raph smirked, capturing the youngest in a headlock. “You had enough, Mikey. Let’s give April a fighting chance.”

“Noooooooooooo!” Mikey sobbed like a child but everyone knew they were only trying to cheer her up.

* * *

Donnie saw April tinkering with her phone while she sat on the couch in the common room. He sighed, ‘Come on, Donatello. You got this.’ He approached her, “Did you enjoy the meal, April?” He offered her a warm smile.

April looked up at him and smiled back, “Mhm. It was delicious.”

Donnie gestured to the spot beside her, asking, “Is this seat taken?”

The redhead giggled, “Of course not.” She scooted a bit to give him space and invite him to sit with her.

The vampire hybrid sat beside her, “You must be missing your life topside, don’t you?”

“Yes, but not entirely.” April replied.

Donnie inquired, confused, “What do you mean?”

April smiled, “There are some things that makes me miss my life topside.” She frowned, “But there are also things that I’m not really fond of.”

“Like your stalker?”

“Don’t you mean, stalkers?” April corrected, a smirk tugging on her lips.

Donnie’s eyes widened in shock, “Stalkers? You got a lot?”

April shrugged, “I’ve got 2. One’s my classmate who you saved me from before.”

“Timothy, I remember.” He inquired, “And the other stalker?”

“Well, the other stalker happens to know my address, he also saved me before, and he has 3 brothers.” April smirked.

“Oh.” The vampire hybrid did a double take, “Wait a minute. You’re talking about me?”

April giggled, “Mikey told me that you know my address.”

Donnie flusteredly explained, “I kind of hacked your phone to know your address. But I swear, I didn’t tamper with anything else! Honest!”

“I believe you.” The redhead stared blankly at the distance, “You know, it’s good to take a break for a while because you got to appreciate the little things in life.”

The blood sucking turtle slumped on the couch, “I guess that’s how things are. We only appreciate the things we should have valued for when it’s already gone.”

“Yeah.” April sighed in agreement.

“You know, 100 years ago, we were human like you.” Donnie claimed out of nowhere, eager to change the topic.

“You were?” April gaped at the revelation.

“You thought we were born like this?”

The human sheepishly smiled, “Yes, but I thought you were originally turtles.”

“All of us except Renet were all human and were all cursed by the Black Curse.”

“You mentioned his name before. What’s his story?”

Donnie began to tell her the tale of the Black Curse.

* * *

(Flashback)

It all started with a great wizard named Hamato Yuuta, a practitioner of light magic, the purest magic of all. He led a clan of his own, a clan of wizards, witches, and sages that devoted themselves to the use of light magic. It was soon named Hamato clan, in honor of Hamato Yuuta himself.

Like the Hamato clan, there were other clans too. Two of the most prominent were: Akihara and Oroku.

The Akihara clan was an expert in being blacksmith.

The Oroku clan also specialized in magic, like the Hamato clan.

All three of the clan were knowledgeable in ninjutsu.

The Hamato clan proposed an alliance with the other two clans; the Akihara clan agreed with the proposal but the Oroku declined, stating that they were strong enough.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the Oroku clan practiced the use of dark magic instead of light magic. Since dark magic is the most dangerous of magic, it was banned.

Like all secrets do, it was soon discovered by the Hamato and Akihara clan. The two united clans tried to talk and stop the Oroku clan but they protested.

Soon, a war broke out; the Hamato and Akihara clan emerged victorious but like everything else, it came with a price: many people died. Amongst the bloodshed, Hamato Yuuta found an abandoned baby, raised him as his own, and named him: Saki.

Saki grew up along with Hamato Yuuta’s son, Hamato Yoshi or Master Hamato as you know, and Akihara Ichiro, son of the Akihara clan’s leader. The three of them became the best of friends, they treated each other like brothers.

A few years later, Master Hamato and Saki fell in love with the same woman named Tang Shen. At the same time, Ichiro found love with a beautiful woman named Izumita Sakura.

Soon, a double wedding commenced in honor of Master Hamato marrying Shen and Ichiro marrying Sakura. Everyone was happy for the married couples, all except one.

Saki couldn’t accept the fact that Shen was married to Master Hamato, he was bitter and enraged but he didn’t let anyone know it.

One year later, Master Hamato and Shen had a daughter named Hamato Miwa.

Another year later, Ichiro and Sakura had four sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, all named after the Renaissance painters since Sakura was incredibly fond of them.

It was the same time that Saki discovered that he was the son of the Oroku clan’s leader and that his clan was killed. Angered, he murdered both the Hamato and Akihara clan’s leaders. He didn’t stop there, he also seeked Master Hamato to kill him for stealing Shen from him.

Master Hamato and Oroku Saki quickly engaged in a fight. They fought, their strength equally matched until Saki finally had the upper hand. He was about to deliver the final blow to Master Hamato but Shen ran in between them and was killed instead. Saki flee in sorrow and guilt; Master Hamato raised Miwa on his own while grieving the loss of his father and his wife.

Master Hamato and Ichiro Akihara took over as the leader of their respective clans.

Several years later, Miwa and the Akihara brothers grew up. At the same time, Saki decided to rebuild the Oroku clan and renamed it into: the Foot clan. He also learned the use of dark magic and called himself: The Black Curse.

Soon, he came back and another war happened. He slaughtered almost everyone including Ichiro and Sakura Akihara but he spared the Akihara quadruplets as well as Master Hamato and Miwa turning them into…monsters.

As soon as Saki recognized Miwa, as she was a splitting image of her late mother; he gave her the ability to turn into a human as he cannot reverse the spell anymore. He even offered her to join her but Miwa declined and blamed him for killing her mother. With Saki distracted, Master Hamato was able to seal some of Saki’s powers.

The four brothers, Master Hamato, and Miwa flee from Japan but the Hamato and the Akihara were separated. It was until 10 years ago that they were all reunited. A few years later, they met Mona, who they discovered was also cursed by the Black Curse. Then, 3 years ago…Mikey befriended Renet, taking an instant liking to her.

(End of Flashback)


	9. Way To Go

“We fear that he is back again and he has reclaimed his powers again.” Donnie anxiously stated.

“I can never imagine how much pain you’ve all been through.” April said in sympathy.

“My brothers and I can never forgive him.” Donnie declared through clenched teeth, his fists enclosed in anger.

April looked at him and placed her hand above his, “He’ll get what he deserve.”

Donnie blushed at the warm touch from the red haired girl. He vowed, “He will.”

April retracted her hand from Donnie’s and shyly twirled her hair using her finger, “Sorry about that.”

“I don’t mind.” He mumbled. “If you don’t mind, what happened to your parents?” He questioned, changing the topic. He quickly realized that it felt wrong for him to ask. “I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry I asked.”

April shook her head, “It’s all right. It’s only fair if I tell you.” She sighed and looked down at the floor, “I was a kid when my parents went out for a while, leaving me with my aunt. Next thing I knew, my aunt was breaking the news to me that my parents died of car crash. My aunt was my only relative so it was automatically decided that I will live with her and take care of me. She did her best to raise me, she was like a mother to me until fate decided to take her away too.”

Donnie gasped, “What happened?”

“I was sixteen when we discovered that she has stage 4 cancer and it was only a matter of time until she leaves me too. She refused to treat her condition, saying that I should just use the money to continue my studies. Months later, she died and since then, I had to do everything by myself.”

“Wow.” Donnie gaped at her. “You’re amazing.” He sighed dreamily at her. He quickly corrected himself as for her not to think of him as a creepy lovesick guy, “I mean, I admire how you endured everything and how independent you are.” He chuckled nervously.

April stared at him, “No one ever told me that. Thank you.” She smiled sincerely at him.

The vampire hybrid grinned at her, “Well, I was just saying the truth.”

“Donnie, I have some questions, is it okay if you answer them for me?”

“Sure. But I have some questions of my own.”

“What if I ask you a question and you answer then you ask and I’ll answer?” She proposed.

“Fair enough.” Donnie shrugged, agreeing to the idea. “Ladies first.”

“All right. First, where do you get all the food?”

Donnie chuckled, “You’re thinking if we’re stealing it, aren’t you?”

April smiled sheepishly, “Yeah.”

“Can’t blame you for thinking that way. To be honest, back when we first turned into monsters, we spent the money we were able to save before. But when we used it all, we had to scavenge for food until we met Mona. We were able to pay for the foods with Mona’s help; she turned rocks into gold coins with her magic.”

“Follow up question: Can’t Master Hamato do the same magic?” April asked.

“Master Hamato is a sage and he mostly studied healing spells and charms. On the other hand, Mona is a witch as you have learned, she studied transfiguration spells which are spells that enable the users to turn something into other things. Currently, both Miwa and Mona are studying healing magic with Master Hamato as their teacher.”

“I see.” April thought aloud. “All right, your turn.”

“How is school like at this time and in your country? Is it the same with those in the movies and television series?” Donnie inquired, his eyes sparkling with interest.

April giggled at his enthusiasm, “It’s not as dramatic like they show it on television but it’s almost the same thing.”

“Wow. It sounds fun.” Donnie thought aloud.

“My turn. You said you’re from Japan, how come you speak English so fluently?”

“That’s easy. English was taught to us.”

“But you speak Japanese just as fluently, right?”

“Of course. I would never forget my country’s language.” Donnie replied in flawless Japanese.

“Okay…I didn’t understand what you said.” April sweatdropped and they both shared a laugh.

As soon as they stopped, Donnie offered, “I could teach you if you’re interested.”

“Really?” Now, it was April whose eyes shone with interest. “I really wanted to learn a new language.”

“Don’t they teach foreign language at school?”

“They do but it’s fun to learn a new language when it’s not a subject that you’re required to take.”

Donnie nodded, “It’s true it’s easier to do something when you put your heart into it instead of using this.” He emphasized, tapping his temple and gesturing to his brain. “So, next question, how do you get by? I mean, how do you pay for your apartment, your food, your education, and everything else? Was your aunt’s savings enough?”

April shook her head, “It wasn’t enough. I knew that it wouldn’t last me until I finish my studies. So, I took a part-time job as an intern for Channel 6 News during the weekend. It helps me pay for my education and other necessary expenses. As for the apartment, it belongs to my aunt so I didn’t really need to worry about where I stay, just need to pay for the electricity and water.”

“All right. Your turn to ask me a question.” Donnie reminded, trying to get her mind off of her tragic past.

“I hope you don’t mind but…exactly how old are you?” April raised a brow, curiosity piqued.

The vampire hybrid chuckled, “125 years old.”

“What about Miwa, Mona, Renet, and Master Hamato?”

“Master Hamato is about…158 years old, if I remember correctly. Miwa is 1 year older than us which makes her 126. Mona is the same age as the four of us but she’s older. If my memory serves me right, Renet is 115 years old.”

The redhead freckled teen gaped at his response, to be honest, she expected them to be much older. “Wow.”

Donnie laughed, “Yeah. We’re pretty old.”

April smiled, “You don’t look like it. I’m 21 years old.”

The vampire grinned back, “Right back at you. You look like you’re not even 21…more like…18.” April laughed at his response. “All right…it’s my turn. Wh-”

“Donnie!” Leo exclaimed, cutting his brother mid-sentence and walking into the common room as Donnie cursed under his breath. “Why are you still awake?” He placed both hands on his hips. “I told you, go to sleep.” He then caught sight of April, “Wait. Are you two talking?”

“We were.” Donnie replied through gritted teeth.

April stood from the couch, “I should get some sleep too. Good night.” She immediately left and went to her room.

As soon as Donnie was sure that April really left, he glared daggers and sarcastically praised his eldest brother, “Way to go.”

Leo offered a sheepish smile, “Whoops?”

The reddish brown eyed turtle rolled his eyes and walked out of the common room and into his lab, slamming the door as he did.

Raph and Mikey’s head popped out of the water from below the tire swing, startling Leo.

“How long have you been there?” The eldest of them inquired.

Raph shrugged and replied nonchalantly, “Long enough.” He growled at Leo, “Also, did you really have to come at the worst time?”

Leo asserted, taking defense for his actions, “I didn’t know, okay?”

“They look really cute together.” Mikey smiled, imagining them if they get together.

“Are you two encouraging him?”

“Why not?” Mikey pouted. “It’s about time for D to find love.”

“I don’t mind either. Do you prefer him to be cooped up in his lab 24/7?” Raph crossed his arms and smirked.

Leo trailed off, “No.”

“Then shh.” Mikey and Raph slowly submerged back into the water.

Leo muttered, “Okay.”

* * *

“Langinstein!”

Irma ignored the call of her name, briskly walking on the hallway of the school.

“Langinstein!”

‘Dammit, what does he want?’ Irma thought furiously. She gasped as she felt the strong grip on her arm. The next minute later, Timothy dragged her into a corner as Irma’s back was pressed against the lockers.

“Where is she?” Timothy’s eyes flared in anger.

Irma raised a brow, “Who?”

Timothy slammed a fist on the locker, creating a huge dent and earning a squeak from the bespectacled girl. “April! Where is she?”

“How should I know?”

“You’re her friend, Langinstein! You ought to know where she is!”

“Obviously, not this time. Besides, if someone here who would know where she is. It’s you. You stalk her, don’t you?”

“Quit playing games with me, Langinstein! And don’t call me, stalker! Just tell me where she is!”

“Fine. I won’t call you a stalker. You’re just a crazy and creepy obsessed with April and follows her wherever she go kind of guy, would that do?” Irma smirked and narrowed her eyes.

“Tell me where she is!” Timothy demanded.

“I told you already: I don’t know.”

“If I discover that you know where she really is and don’t want to cooperate, I’ll torture you to death.”

“We’ll just see about that. But in the meantime. F***. Off.” Irma glared as she skillfully slipped away.

Timothy slammed his fist on the locker, glaring at the direction where the bespectacled girl walked away, “You’re dead, Langinstein!”

* * *

[A/N: Back at Donnie’s Japanese statement, I can’t really speak Japanese and I don’t want to rely on Google translate since I think it’s not credible so let’s just assume that I wrote that part in Japanese.]


	10. We've Got A Bigger Problem Though

April walked into the common room, spotting the four turtle hybrids and the lamia, who were all getting ready to head topside.  
“Hey April, do you need something topside?” Donnie asked, unaware of his brothers’ gaze.  
April shook her head, “I’m all good. I’m just checking on you.”  
Mikey snickered and was standing beside Donnie in a flash, “Just him?” He asked coyly.  
April blushed, “No…I mean…Yes…What I meant was…I came to check on all of you.”  
“We’re going to be fine. We just need to resupply our foods then we’ll be back in no time.” Donnie said, tightening his belt bag around his waist.  
“Come on, Donnie. Let’s move.” Leo called as he, Mikey, Raph, and Miwa waited at the lair’s entrance.  
“See you later.” Donnie grinned as he bid the redhead goodbye.  
“See you.”  
Donnie ran up to his brothers as the five of them immediately went topside.  
Mikey leaned to Donnie’s side and grinned, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” The cheerful turtle sang once they were far away from the lair.  
Raph, Leo, and Miwa stifled a laugh at the sight of the vampire hybrid’s flustered face, who made no attempt in stopping or scolding his younger brother.

* * *

“That should do it.” Donnie said, putting a blood bag on his bag. He turned to Mikey, who was anxiously waiting for him, “Come on, Mikey. Let’s go.” He rummaged his belt bag until he got hold of several gold coins then placing it on a neat stack atop the counter.  
“Coming!” Mikey cheerfully complied, following Donnie outside. “Are we going to get pizza now?” The freckled turtle hybrid’s eyes sparkled in excitement.  
The bloodsucking hybrid grinned, “Yes. Yes. Come on.” Donnie made his way to the nearest fire escape.  
“Yes!” Mikey exclaimed in delight, running up to his brother immediately.  
The two brothers jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading to Antonio’s for a pizza. In just a few minutes, they were standing in front of Antonio’s and Donnie was picking the lock.  
“After you.” Donnie grinned as he gestured for Mikey to enter the pizzeria.  
Mikey smiled widely, “Pizza, here I come!” He entered excitedly as his older brother followed close behind him.  
From an alley across the street, a foot clan ninja hid on the shadow. He reached for his phone and said, “Boss, he’s here.” He waited for a response from the other side of the line. “Copy that. We’ll proceed as you wish.”

* * *

“Are you done, Mikey?” Donnie inquired as he sat at a chair, his elbow resting at the table.  
Mikey exclaimed, “I’m done!” He held three boxes of pizza and a huge smile plastered on his face.  
“Great. Let’s go home.”  
“Let me leave the payment, bro.” The youngest turtle hybrid pointed out, leaving the gold coins at the counter near the cash register. “I’m good to go, D.”  
“All right.” Donnie stood from the chair and opened the door, Mikey following behind. “Com-” He paused as they were surrounded by several foot ninjas.  
Kurayami made his way from the back of crowd of foot clan, standing in front of Donnie. “Where’s the girl?” He asked, his voice laced with venom.  
“Girl? Who?” Donnie asked, acting clueless.  
Mikey quipped, “Dude, I think he means: April.” He gulped in fear and regret as his immediate older brother glared at him.  
“Yes, April. Tell me where April O’ Neil is.”  
Despite the mask, Donnie could tell that the man had a sickening grin on his face. Donnie chuckled, “We refuse to disclose that information.”  
“Then you shall die!” Kurayami gritted his teeth, commanding his ninja army to attack.

* * *

“All right, fearless. We’re good to go.” Raph smirked as he carried the meat on his shoulder.  
“Let me call, Donnie.” Leo dialed Donnie’s number, waiting for an answer as Raph left the payment at the counter. Having no answer, he rolled his eyes and dialed the third oldest again, “Come on, Donnie, pick up.”  
“That’s very unlikely of him not to answer.” Miwa raised a brow, crossing her arms.  
Leo groaned as he waited but there was still no response. He pocketed his phone and turned to his brother and girlfriend, “Let’s just check on them.” He walked away from the store while Raph smirked and shook his head.  
“They are so in trouble.”  
“And so getting a lecture.” Miwa added with a coy smirk of her own.  
“Let’s check Antonio’s first.” The turtle-mummy hybrid instructed.  
The three of them made their way to the nearest fire escape and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. As they were getting closer, Raph picked up something with his heightened sense of hearing.  
Raph growled, turning to Leo, “Let’s hurry!”  
“Wha-? Raph!” Leo exclaimed, surprised by Raph’s sudden increased pace.  
Raph jumped from the rooftop and into the ground. Letting his instincts take over, he swiped his tail and pushed the ninjas that were closing in on his brothers.  
Leo jumped from the rooftop as well, landing on the ground with a small thud. He took a defensive stance and neared himself close to his brothers.  
Kurayami snarled under the mask, he snapped his fingers, prompting his army to retreat. He held out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground, shrouding the area in smoke.  
Once the smoke cleared, the foot clan was nowhere to be seen. Raph growled, “That’s right. Don’t even think of coming back!”  
Miwa took the chance and jumped from the rooftop, making her way to the four brothers, “They’re ninjas from the foot clan, aren’t they?” Her face scrunched up in confusion and doubt.  
“Yes. No doubt.” Leo replied. He turned to his youngest brothers, his face softening. “Are you two, all right?”  
“We’re fine.” Donnie replied for the both of them, Mikey nodding from the side. “We’ve got a bigger problem though.”

* * *

“So, I’m like one of the most wanted criminal of the foot clan?” April asked.  
“They’re literally looking for you. He even knows your name.” Donnie confirmed.  
“Must have done their own research.” Raph shrugged.  
“It’s important that you stay here, April. One wrong move and you’re done for.” Leo reminded her, trying to secure her safety.  
April nodded, “I understand.”

* * *

Irma walked down the streets, making her way home and humming to the familiar song from her headset. The street lamps lit her path, few people were around at the late hour. Unbeknownst to the evil lurking around and has set its sight on her.  
She crossed the street, not before looking for incoming vehicles that may come her way. It happened in a flash, the bespectacled girl was struggling as she was drugged to sleep with a handkerchief that covered her lower face. Her actions slowed and stopped; she collapsed on the arm of the foot ninja.  
Kurayami hopped out of the van and commanded the foot ninja to bring the girl with them. The foot ninja complied, throwing the girl on his shoulder and carrying her. He threw the helpless and unconscious bespectacled girl into the back of the van.

* * *

Irma slowly opened her eyes, only to squint as the light blinded her.  
“Glad to see you awake.”  
Having adjusted to the light, she turned and looked for the source of the voice only to find a P.A. system on the upper corner of the wall.  
“Who the hell are you?” Irma snarled, covering her fear with anger.  
“That is not important right now…I am willing to let you go if you cooperate.” The voice pressed on, having heard no complaints from the girl, “Tell me where your friend, April O’ Neil, is.”  
Irma muttered under her breath, “Why does everyone keep asking me that?” In a much louder voice, she replied, “I don’t know where she is.” The short raven haired girl flinched as she heard a loud thud from the speaker, no doubt coming from something getting punched at.  
“Your stubbornness will get you nowhere, woman!”  
“Do I have to spell it out to you?” Irma hissed in anger and frustration. “I. Don’t. Know!”  
“Very well. We shall retrieve the information one way or another.”  
The metallic door opened behind the bespectacled lady, who gasped in surprise, seeing a muscular built man.  
The voice spoke again, “Take her to Stockman.”  
Irma struggled against the man who held her arms tight. “Let go of me!” She used all the force she could, trying to free herself from the man. “F*** you! Let go!”  
The voice declared, “If she couldn’t tell us where April O’ Neil is, we’ll just have to find something else she could be useful for.”


	11. Get Away From Her!

April nonchalantly flipped through the channels on the television. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon, everyone was still sleeping (even Donnie who fell asleep while working on another invention) and wouldn’t get up at, estimatedly, 6 in the evening. She plopped on the couch, sighing in irritation while looking at the ceiling.

With another sigh of boredom, she forced herself to sit on the couch. She gazed at the turnstiles, her eyes venturing to the empty entrance. Now that she thought about it, she haven’t seen what else lies on the subway station except that it’s connected to the city’s sewage system, according to what Donnie has told her.

Making a decision, she pushed herself off of the couch and took off into the abandoned subway station, carrying her phone to shed light into the darkness.

* * *

30 minutes into the subway station, she found another station, filled with unused, dusty, and graffitied train cars.

She turned around, hearing a rattle behind her, only to find nothing. She shook her head, dismissing the thought.

‘It must be my imagination.’ She assured herself, not wanting to scare herself due to the creepy aura the abandoned subway station radiates.

She walked again, hearing another set of rattle from the shadows but quickly dismissed it again.

‘I better head back. I’ll be in trouble if they find out that I went out on my own.’ She thought.

She heard another rattle behind her, expecting not to see something. To her surprise, she saw a skeleton standing in its two feet.

The skeleton opened its mouth and waved its hand, “Hi!”

April fell on her butt and screamed,

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

* * *

(20 minutes after April left…)

Donnie let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes, shaking away the sleep. He stretched and slowly corrected himself into a sitting position on his chair.

Still feeling sleepy and trying to awake himself to get ready for their patrol, he groggily stood, stretching himself more. He walked into the common room, not a trace of anyone but himself.

‘Huh…Usually April’s sitting here and watching.’ He shrugged. ‘She must be in her room.’ He thought. ‘But why does it feel like something’s wrong.’

The vampire turtle hybrid made his way to his former room, calming himself as not to embarrass himself in front of her. He gently knocked on the door, “April? Can I come in?”

No response. ‘Could she be asleep?’ Donnie thought. He checked his phone, “4:55”. She wouldn’t be sleeping at this time, right? With a shake of his head, he tried once more. He knocked on the door once again but careful not to disturb the others whose rooms were nearby.

The hybrid continued to knock on his former room, panic and paranoia struck him as he got no response each time he did so. Unable to ease his fear, he asserted, “April, I’m going in.” He slowly twisted the knob and opened the door, only for him to gawk and stare in a horrified expression at the empty room.

With a swish of his lab coat, he dashed and ventured towards the deeper part of the abandoned subway station with his inhuman speed. A few minutes later, he heard a scream from a familiar female. His mind screamed, ‘April!’

He set off with great speed, his fangs bared, his eyes were of menacing ruby red, ready to protect the girl and destroy whoever dared to hurt her. He stopped a few meters away from her. The redhead has fallen on her butt, a dark figure looming over her and its back was facing the vampire.

“Get away from her!” Donnie growled, his fangs ready and his stance was ready to pounce.

The skeleton turned to his direction and to April’s surprise…

“Casey!” Donnie gasped, his body relaxing and he was even smiling at the stranger.

“D! Good to see ya!” The skeleton greeted, waving his hand at the turtle hybrid.

Donnie ran up to April and offered a hand; the redhead immediately took, letting the hybrid help her stand. “No need to be afraid, April. You see, Casey’s been a friend of ours too.”

The skeleton nodded, “That’s right.” He scratched the back of his skull and let out a chuckle, “Sorry for scaring you, by the way. I’m Casey Jones or Casey for short.”

“Or as Raph and Miwa likes to call him: ‘Casey Bones’.” Donnie chuckled, remembering the moniker given to the skeleton.

“I-Is he…c-cursed too? By the…Black Curse?” April stammered, trying to get over her fear of the boney monster.

“Yes. I was born human like you; I was 18 years old when I died. I was one of the earlier victims of the Black Curse in New York. He put me in a sleeping spell which made everyone think that I’m dead so, it was decided that I had to be buried. After I was buried, my body began to rot until everything was gone except for my bones.” Casey looked at his skeletal hands.

“When I woke up, first thing I did was find my parents and younger sister only to discover that all of them died.” He sighed, remembering the painful memory. April and Donnie looked at him in concern and sympathy, they both knew how difficult it was to lose your family.

“I wish I could tell them that I was alive. I would have hugged and assured them that I’m all right. Heck, I expected to see my sister if I didn’t have a chance to see my folks. She would be a beautiful grown woman, she would have kids of her own or even grandkids.” He let out a dry laugh. He swore that if he had tear ducts, he would be a crying mess right now. “I would really love to see them just one more time.”

The redhead bit her lip, trying to come up of words to comfort Casey. “I know how you feel. I was young when I lost my parents. But, I know there must be a reason why we are alive up to this day. If our parents were here, they’d be telling us to not waste our life. That’s what we have to do.” The freckled teen asserted.

Casey nodded at her, “You’re right. There’s no point in mourning over their death. We have to move forward, right?”

Donnie offered him a warm smile, “Indeed.”

April raised a brow, “So, what were you doing here?”

“This is where I live. That is where I sleep.” He pointed at a train car with a graffiti: “Casey was here”, earning a giggle from April.

“So, how long have you been here?”

“50 years.” Casey replied, earning a gasp from April.

April asked, “How old are you?”

“I’m 91.” Casey chuckled, to which April cringed at the possibility of his jaw bone disconnecting.

“Why don’t you live with Donnie and the others? You’re friends, right?” April suggested, earning a stifled laugh from the vampire and a continuous head shake from the skeleton. “Did I say something wrong?”

The vampire cleared his throat and replied, “We tried that but…it didn’t work out.” April raised a brow. The hybrid grinned, “He’s afraid of rats.”

“I’ve been traumatized by those pests, all right?” Casey exclaimed in his defense. “I’ve been stuck with those dirty animals while I’m buried! Don’t even ask me how! Just, don’t!”

“Maybe you should try again. After all, Master Hamato is different. He’s human and he still is, despite not looking like one. Deep inside, he’s more human than most people topside.” She smiled. “Besides, it’s difficult to live alone and no one should; I know how being alone feels.”

Casey nodded, “All right. I’ll try.” He reminded her, “I won’t make any promises though.”

“Speaking of…let’s head back to the lair, April. We still have enough time to sneak you back as if nothing happened in the first place.” Donnie said, beckoning her to go.

“Looks like you’re getting babysat, huh?” Casey let out an amused chuckle.

“We’ll explain it further some other time.” The vampire replied with a smile of his own.

April asked the skeleton, “Are you coming with us?”

Casey shook his head, “Maybe next time.”

“It would be difficult to explain to the others if they find out that you two already met; it would draw suspicions.” Donnie pointed out.

“You’re right, D. Leo would definitely go: ‘mother hen’.” Casey thought aloud, earning a snicker from both human and hybrid. He turned to April, “Tell you what: I’ll come and visit the lair then we can pretend that we haven’t met yet.”

“That could work.” Donnie hummed. “But, she wouldn’t be frightened of you anymore.”

“I could scare her.” Casey grinned.

“Hello!” April waved a hand. “I’m right here. I could hear you.” She rolled her eyes.

“Just messing with you, Red.” The skeleton laughed.

Donnie smirked, “We’ll burn that bridge when we get there.” He turned to the direction of the lair, “For now, let’s go.”

April nodded before turning to Casey, “Nice to meet you, Case.”

“Feeling’s mutual, Red.”

* * *

As they made their way back to the lair, April sighed and said, “Sorry for causing you trouble, Donnie. I was just bored so I decided to venture the lair.”

Donnie shook his head and offered a smile, “It’s all right, April. I know how hard it is to stay here. I don’t blame you.”

April looked on, a thought came to her. “I feel bad for Casey though. I can understand what he’s feeling: to be all alone by yourself.”

The vampire shook his head, “Casey’s not alone anymore. He’s our friend.” He turned to the redhead, “So are you. We got your back, April.”

“I’m lucky to have you guys.” April thought aloud, “I hope Casey considers the offer though.”

“Me too.” Donnie murmured, despite having his brothers, he shared Casey’s pain of losing his parents. The vampire couldn’t imagine his life without the family they have founded through the years.

“So, how exactly did you meet Casey?”

Donnie grinned, “Actually, it was Raph who met him. Leo and Raph had a pretty intense argument from a few years back. Raph decided to leave the lair at that time, finding someplace he could release his pent up anger. At that same time, he met Casey. According to Raph, he and Casey had a rough start.”

Donnie chuckled, “Raph’s pretty skeptical with meeting new people. A trait he shares with Leo.” He put a finger on his lips, still grinning, “Don’t tell them I said that though.” He cleared his throat, “Moving on… they continued to bicker and argue until they spotted a group of thugs. Suddenly, they just became the best of friends; Casey even helped my brothers to finally make amends.”

Donnie chuckled, “Raph even invited him to live with us. But, like I said before, Casey wasn’t comfortable with being in the same place as Master Hamato. Time passed by, Casey and I discovered that we have something in common.”

“What’s that?”

“We both like to build. We repaired one of those train cars and gave it a homey feel.” Donnie thought. “Speaking of, we haven’t continued our ‘Shellraiser’ project.” The vampire explained, seeing April’s confused look. “It’s a transportation, allowing us to patrol the streets.”

“That sounds practical.” The human hummed in thought. “I would like to help. If that’s okay?”

“Of course. It will be great if you’d help us and you won’t need to think of ways to spend your time with and soon get into trouble, am I right?” The vampire hybrid winked, implying April’s unsupervised trip to the subway station.

The redhead giggled, “Mhm… I learned my lesson. But, at least I made a friend, right?”

Donnie nodded, “Next time, just tell me, okay? We can’t be too sure that they won’t find us here. Besides, I don’t want you to get hurt.” The vampire realized his words, blushing. “Umm, I mean… we don’t want you to get hurt. You’re our friend, after all.”

The duo finally arrived back at the lair, silence still shrouding the place and as if they didn’t leave at all.

The freckled teen smiled, “Thanks, Donnie.” He gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “For everything.” She quickly walked into the direction of her room and locking herself in.

The vampire smiled dopely, slowly making his way to the lab. He touched his cheek and let out a hushed “whoop” and did a “victory” fist pump.


	12. Hell Yeah!

“Perfect timing, April.” Donnie regarded, seeing April who has walked into his lab. “You ready to go?”

The redhead nodded, “Mhm. Are you?”

The vampire grinned and stood from his chair, “Yeah. I’ll just grab a few things. Then we’re off.”

The duo decided that it was a good time to finally continue Donnie’s “Shellraiser” project and an excuse to waste April’s time (rather than, sit on a couch) and to “introduce” Casey to April. With permission from Master Hamato and (mostly) Leo, the two were off to meet up with Casey.

“All right. I’m done.” Donnie declared, strapping his tools.

The two of them left the lab, only to arrive at a familiar scene (unfamiliar to April, of course) between two turtles. The redhead, who was safely shielded by the vampire, was terrified of the heated commotion.

“Raph, calm down.” Leo tried to keep a calm demeanor, despite his brother’s opposite state.

The werewolf hybrid growled; his teeth bared, claws sharpened, breathing quickened, and pupils into animalistic slits.

“Raphie, listen to me. Let that anger go. You have no reason to be mad about.” Mona tried to soothe the furry hybrid.

Master Hamato reminded, “Raphael, like a river over stone.”

“L-Like… a… r-river… over… stone…” Raph tried to recite, his breathing slowed, his stance calmed and his eyes closed.

Mikey encouraged, “That’s right, bro.” He knew his brother needed them right now. “We got you.”

Raph fell on his knees, controlling his breath and his demeanor back to normal. He looked at Leo apologetically, “Sorry, bro.”

Leo offered the second eldest a small smile, “It’s all right. I understand. I shouldn’t have agreed in the first place, anyway.” He and Mona guided Raph to his rightful room.

“What happened, Miwa?” The blood sucking hybrid inquired at the woman who was beside him; Master Hamato, Renet, and Mikey left and went back to their own business.

Miwa replied in a hushed tone, “They were training a while ago, trying to see if Raph would be able to keep up with training. Next thing we knew, Raph’s into his feral state.”

“Feral state? But, Raph’s part-turtle and part-human…” April wondered aloud.

“Despite that, he still has a werewolf side and it becomes dominant when his heart rate has sped up in unusual heights.” Donnie explained.

Miwa shrugged, “That’s why, he needs to keep himself in check and that includes his anger… which is always his problem.” She headed to the direction of the dojo, waving a hand at them, “I’ll see you later. Father wants to see me for my lessons.”

“I hope Raph feels better.”

Donnie smiled, “He will. Mona and Leo’s with him. Mikey’s also there if need to be.”

* * *

Casey chuckled, looking at the pair’s direction. “Thought you guys wouldn’t show up.” He jumped from atop a train car and landed on the ground.

Donnie sheepishly grinned, “Sorry, Case. Raph was in his feral state again.” He unstrapped his tools and put it on a conveniently placed table. April did the same as Donnie, placing her bag on the table.

The skeleton gaped, “Did they find out about April sneaking out?”

The vampire shook his head, “No. He was stressed. Apparently, he and Leo stupidly tried to train.”

Casey shook his skull in disbelief, “Geez, they know better than that.”

“I know.” Donnie groaned.

“So, are we going to continue that project of yours?” April inquired.

“Hell yeah!” Both boys replied, ecstatically.

* * *

April sat nearby while the two boys continue to work on their project. Donnie’s phone ringtone caught her attention.

“Donnie! You got a call.” She waved his phone while calling his name.

The hybrid got up from his position and took the phone which April quickly handed over. “Donnie here.” He said after pressing the “answer” button. “Oh, Mona. What’s up?”

The human and ex-human looked at Donnie, waiting for him to finish.

“Hmm… That’s all right... I hope so too… I think we could… Gotcha… Be there quick… All right… See ya!” Donnie smiled and ended the call.

“So, what’s the rush, D?” Casey asked.

“Mona proposed that all the guys should have a ‘guys’ night out’.” The vampire replied. “She said it might help Raph to loosen and relax a bit.”

“Can’t she and Raph just have se-?”

“Casey!” Donnie scolded. “They don’t do that. It wouldn’t help Raph after all.”

The skeleton shrugged, “If you say so.”

The turtle hybrid turned to the female human, “Mona said you girls are having a ‘sleepover’.”

* * *

The trio went back to the lair, finding Leo, Raph, and Mikey preparing while Miwa, Mona, and Renet were sitting comfortably on the couch.

“Hey, Case! Nice to see ya!” Raph grinned at him.

“Same here, Raph.”

“Have fun!” Mona smiled and waved as the five boys headed back to Casey’s place.

* * *

“All right. They’re gone.” Mona said as she entered Miwa’s room. The owner laying on the bed, on her front, Renet was sitting on the ground and munching on chips, and April, who was drinking a newly opened soda, was beside Renet.

“So… what should we do? We’ve never had a sleepover before.” Miwa raised a brow, her curiosity piqued.

“Maybe we should do our nails!” Renet’s eyes glimmered in interest.

“We don’t have nail polish.” Miwa deadpanned.

April smiled sheepishly, “I have some in my bag but you can only choose from limited colors.”

“That would do.” Mona nodded.

“I’ll go get it.” April stood from the ground and left.

“I’ll get more snacks and drinks.” Renet bounced off, crumpling and disposing the emptied bag of chips.

“You really think, the guys’ night out would help Raph?” Miwa asked.

“For his sake and everyone else’s, I hope so…”

* * *

“Of all the places you had to choose from… it just have to be the junkyard, doesn’t it?” Raph rolled his eyes at his younger brother and his best friend.

“The foot clan would least expect us here.” Donnie replied.

“Point taken.” Leo piped in.

“And… I need a few parts for a project I’m working on.” The vampire added.

Raph resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, “What will we do here anyway?”

“We’re trying to help you relax.” Casey pointed out.

“Relax? Relax! This place is crawling with roaches!” Raph’s temper flared again, his eye twitching as he saw a roach scurry near him. “Leo! Eat those annoying insects!”

“I don’t eat roaches, you know that!”

“Eat it! You eat every insect, anyway!”

“Except for cockroaches, they’re filthy.”

“To hell with that, I don’t care if you’re disgusted!”

“Raph, calm down. It’s just an insect!”

“You said it yourself, they’re filthy insects!”

“Grow up, man. Just step on it if you ever see one.” Casey suggested. He cursed, “Aw crap!” He saw a familiar creature which scurried in front of him. “A rat!”

The skeleton panicked and jumped into Raph’s arms, who was still startled by the sight of roaches; Leo was trying his best to calm the best friends down.

Mikey and Donnie looked at each other, the older of the two groaned, “It’s going to be a long night, isn’t it? We better think of another place.” The younger nodded in agreement.

* * *

“It’s so… open.” Leo said, looking around. He stood at the edge of the building, overlooking the city.

“It’s the best we got right now. It’s taller than normal buildings and on top of that, there’s no rats or cockroaches unless you have a problem with pigeons…” Donnie explained only to be cut off by his immediate older brother.

“Nah, this is better.”

“As long as there’s no rats, I’m good.” Casey commented, looking around the rooftop to emphasize his point.

“What are we gonna do here anyway?” The werewolf hybrid sighed, looking bored out of his mind.

“Mona did say we should have a ‘guys’ night out’.” The genius turtle replied.

Leo proposed, “We could keep a lookout on the city while we’re here.”

* * *

“It looks good on you, Miwa!” Renet giggled, admiring the woman’s black painted nails.

Miwa grinned, “I could say the same to you.”

Mona smiled at April, who was painting the former’s nails with pink polish, “Thank you for letting us borrow your nail polish.”

April smiled back, “No problem.” She just finished coloring her nails with a yellow hue.

“So, what are we going to do next?”

* * *

“Dude, you’re such a coward!” Casey laughed.

Leo glared daggers at the skeleton, “Am not!” He sighed, “I just… I want to do it right.”

Mikey looked at him, confused, “What do you mean, bro?”

“I want to propose to her and give her a ring. I even want to see her walk down the aisle. It’s the most important day and I want to make it memorable for her.”

“Oh dude. That’s so romantic!” Mikey cooed at his eldest brother.

Leo blushed, almost similar to Raph’s neckerchief, “I’m just being honest!”

“You know, I’d love to see Mona walk down the aisle either.”

The remaining four looked at Raph, who was definitely daydreaming.

Mikey giggled, “Renet would look cute in a blue wedding dress.”

Casey grinned and slung an arm around Donnie, “You know, I bet April would look beautiful when she walks down the aisle.”

Donnie smiled back, “She’s always been beautiful.” He realized what he said and blushed furiously, looking at everyone who was grinning mischievously at him. “I’d love to see her when that time comes.”

“And you will.” Casey smiled, assuring the vampire hybrid.

He smiled sadly at the undead skeleton, “I just want to watch her because I know she’ll end up with someone like her. A human.”

* * *

“Let’s see. Leo’s a dork. An adorable dork.” Miwa replied, eliciting giggles from the other three girls. “All right. Your turn, Mona.”

“Hmm… Raph’s a total warrior outside the room but when it’s just us… He’s a total softie and he likes to cuddle a lot.” Mona smiled, hugging a pillow to her chest as if she’s embracing Raph in her arms. The witch hybrid turned to the blonde mermaid-turned-human, “What about Mikey?”

“Mikey’s a cutie. He’s so innocent and a total goofball yet he has his serious moments too.” Renet giggled, thinking of the freckled turtle.

“April, what do you think of Donnie?” Miwa asked, raising a curious brow at the only human.

“Well, Donnie’s sweet and kind.” April replied, eliciting an “awww” from the trio. “He’s really smart too.”

“And he saved your life too.” Renet pointed out.

“Which earns him bonus points, correct?” The witch turned to the redhead.

April nodded, “Definitely. He might be different but he’s nicer than most people topside.”

“Awww!” The trio chorused once again.

“Would you date him?” Miwa raised a brow.

“Miwa, that’s too straightforward.” Mona softly scolded the lamia.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind.” April smiled fondly. “But, I don’t think now is not the right time.”

The mermaid grinned back at her, “I’m sure Donnie knows that too.”

“But, I have doubts…” April looked at the ground.

“Like what?”

* * *

“Don’t say that, dude!” Mikey pouted at his immediate older brother.

“Mikey… I’m a vampire/turtle hybrid. She’s human. She’ll never go out with me.”

Leo walked up to his brother and slapped him hard on the face.

“What was that for?” Donnie yelped, holding his sore cheek.

“I swear… That dorky show is doing you no good.” Raph facepalmed, feeling genuinely sorry for the genius turtle.

Ignoring his brothers, Leo dramatically scolded his brother, “Get a hold of yourself, Donnie! Did she say that she doesn’t want you?”

“No?”

“Did she say that she doesn’t like you?”

“No.”

“Did she say that she doesn’t even want to be your friend?”

“No.”

“Have you even asked her?”

“No.”

“Then don’t be pessimistic!”

Leo gestured to hit Donnie on the face again but the latter caught his hand and exclaimed, “No! Don’t do that! I’m good!”

Mikey beamed, “Don’t worry, bro. We got your back. You just tell us if you need help.”

Casey grinned, “I’ll help! Anything for my best friend!”

Raph raised a brow, “I thought you were my best friend?”

“You know what I mean, Raph.” The skeleton laughed.

Raph smirked and turned to the vampire, “I’ll be of service if you need me too. Just not when I’m with Mona.” Mikey turned around and made kissing noises and hugged himself. “Mikey!”

* * *

“I don’t want to put him in danger. I don’t want to put you all in danger.” April looked at them in sorrow.

“This isn’t just your fight.” The lamia pointed out. “The Black Curse has been our enemy since the beginning. If anything, we dragged you into our fight.”

April shook her head, “You guys saved me. I want to help you as much as I can. I could learn how to fight.”

“We appreciate your eagerness, April. Thank you but it would be better if you leave the fighting to us.” The witch said, determined.

Renet smiled warmly at the redhead, “You know, Donnie would say the same thing. It’s not your fault. What’s happening right now is all the ‘Black Curse’s’ fault.”

* * *

“What’s our next move regarding Saki?” Raph turned to the oldest of the group.

“I don’t know for sure. They haven’t made a move ever since the ambush.” Leo thought aloud. He looked at them, determined, “But, we have to be ready for anything.” Leo stared at them, earning approving nods and glances. He turned specifically to the vampire, “Donnie. I know I don’t have to say it but I still will. Protect April. We can’t let them get her. If they did, they’ll use her as bait.”

Donnie nodded, “You can count on me, Leo.”

* * *

“So, how’s your night out?” Mona asked from the couch, seeing her boyfriend, his brothers and friend.

“Boring.” Raph deadpanned, sitting beside his girlfriend.

“Wanna cuddle instead?” The lizard grinned knowingly.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Raph returned the grin, scooping the witch and heading to their room.

“I’m gonna head out too. See you guys tomorrow!” Casey waved and went back to his makeshift home.

“I’m going to sleep too. Night bros!” Mikey went off to his room; Renet trailing behind him.

“What happened to your cheek?” April asked, looking at Donnie who was rubbing his sore cheek.

“Leo happened.” The vampire replied.

Miwa hit her boyfriend on the head, “You’re welcome, Donnie.”

Donnie grinned, “Thanks, Mi.”

The lamia dragged her boyfriend to their shared room, “You shouldn’t really watch that stupid show.”

Leo whined like a kid, “I was sorry!”

April shrugged it off and told the vampire hybrid, “Come on. Let’s apply an ice pack to your cheek.” She dragged him with her, holding his hand, and, unknowingly, making him blush.

* * *

A/N: Since the boys can’t stay at the city until morning, the girls weren’t exactly going to do sleepover rather they just did some cliché activities you do in one.


	13. Take It Easy

Donnie looked at the redhead, who was sitting beside him as he worked on one of his inventions. April kept looking at her phone though the vampire could not distinguish what got the redhead to act this way. She seem bothered… he noticed. But what? He tried to ignore it yet it made him uneasy that he couldn’t focus on his own work at all.

“Donnie.” April called, finally looking up from the device.

“Oh. Sorry. I can’t help but notice how you glance on your phone.” The vampire said in his defense, going back to his work.

“Sorry. I promised I’d help… I just-”

“No. It’s all right, April. Don’t worry about me. I’m worried about you though.” The hybrid replied, taking his eyes off of his project. He hesitated yet he asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Are you sure?”

The vampire grinned, “Positive. I’m always willing to listen to you.”

“I know I’m not supposed to go topside with the foot clan wanting to capture me but…” April bit her lip, hesitating. She sighed, “I’ve received a message from Irma. She wants to meet up. I know I should decline but there’s this feeling that keeps telling me that something’s wrong.” She looked back at her phone, still worried for her best friend.

Donnie stood from his chair, offering his hand to April, “Come on. Let’s talk to Leo. He might know what to do.”

* * *

Leo paced back and forth at the common room, Donnie and April watching as they sat at the couch.

“Leo, you’ve been pacing for minutes now. It’s making me dizzy.” The vampire deadpanned.

“All right. Fine.” Leo stopped. “You can go, April.” He turned to redhead, who beamed in happiness. He glanced at the third eldest turtle hybrid. “But, Donnie would go with you. As long as you can be stealthy enough.”

The vampire grinned, “You can be sure I would.”

Leo nodded, “Good.” The duo stood from the couch and headed for the turnstiles. “One more thing!” He called, stopping them from their tracks and turning their heads to listen to the leader’s instructions. “Be sure to call if there’s trouble.”

The bloodsucking turtle mock-saluted, “Roger that, Leo.”

* * *

April casually walked on the streets, she would be lying if she say she didn’t miss the bustling city. Although, the feeling of dread lingered within her, she knew her protector, who was atop the rooftops, would be there to save her. The redhead pulled up her phone, looking at the said meeting place: the public ice skating rink.

A few minutes later, she stopped as she came upon the said building. She slowly opened the door and crept inside, closing the door behind her. She made her way to the rink, spotting no one. “Irma.” She called. “Irma!” She looked around, still no sign of her best friend.

“April.” A voice softly called from behind her.

The said freckled redhead turned to the source, spotting her bespectacled friend who just stepped into the shadows. April ran up to her, she slowly noticed Irma’s pale complexion and how she was barely standing. “Irma, what happened?” She held her friend close to her, leading her to a nearby bench to take a seat.

Irma slowly sat, holding her aching head; April knelt in front of her, anxious than ever. “A-April.”

“Take it easy.”

“Y-you… have t-to go…”

April’s face scrunched up in confusion, “What do you mean? I can’t just leave you. You told me-” She gasped. “Did the foot clan did this to you?”

“I-” All of a sudden, the pale teen yelped in pain, clutching and hugging herself. “Ack! I-It hurts!” Irma’s breathing hitched, her skin turning to black by the succeeding seconds.

The turtle hybrid didn’t care if he would be seen by the other human so he dropped gracefully on the ground using his vampire abilities.

“Donnie, we have to help her!” April pleaded as she stood up. She then noticed the new choker on her neck but she knew her best friend dislikes those kind of accessories. “It must be that choker she’s wearing!”

“I… I’ll see what I can do.” The vampire nodded, walking up to the human in pain. “I won’t hurt you.” He said as he completely neared himself with the bespectacled teen.

“G-Get away from me!” Irma growled at his face, her teeth completely bared and sharpened.

The hybrid instinctively took a step back and used himself as a shield to protect April. “Get away from her, April. The foot clan, indeed, did something to her. For all we know, the Black Curse must have tainted her already.”

“But she’s still human.”

“For now. But she’s slowly transforming. I don’t know how he did but-” They both turned to see Irma, who just collapsed on the floor. “We have to go.” Donnie turned completely to April, who was shaken by the situation.

“We can’t leave her like this.”

“And I don’t want the foot clan to get you.” The vampire sighed, “We have no choice.”

Without any argument, Donnie scooped her, bridal style, and rushed out of the building. He quickly went to an alley and used the fire escape to make their way to the rooftops. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop, making sure he has a strong grip on the girl, the latter wrapping her arms around his neck. The vampire stopped in his tracks as they were met by a different yet familiar figure a few meters ahead of them.

“I-Irma?” April gasped.

The said figure was a black feminine humanoid fox, she was covered with black with patches of purple fur and was wearing the same clothes the bespectacled teen was wearing including the choker, it has fox like ears that stood atop her head, her glasses were gone, her eyes were of glowing yellow, the most distinctive feature was her 9 tails that swayed on her back.

Donnie slowly placed the human back on her feet, instructing her, “Call my brothers. I would need the help I could get.”

“Donnie, please, don’t hurt her.”

The vampire nodded, “I’ll do my best. Stay close. The foot clan might be waiting for you to be alone.”

April distanced herself away from the fight but she kept a close distance, following Donnie’s instructions and called his brothers.

“Give me the girl.” Irma growled, her voice dark and twisted as if she was possessed.

“Like hell I would.” The vampire bared his teeth.

Both of them unsheathing their claws, and baring their teeth at each other. Soon, they clashed: Donnie doing his best not to hurt her; Irma doing the exact opposite.

* * *

Leo and Miwa were making out on the bed when Leo’s phone rang. They both stopped in their tracks, the mummy hybrid picking up his phone.

“Leo here… What?… Where are you exactly?… All right… We’ll be there as soon as possible.” Leo quickly stood from the bed.

“What happened?” Miwa asked.

“Donnie’s in trouble.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“No. Stay here. Master Hamato would kill me if you get hurt. I’ll go get Raph and Mikey.”

“I’m stronger than you. No offense. I’m coming too.”

“Fine.” Leo groaned as he and Miwa rushed out of their room.

“Raph! Mikey! Emergency! Donnie’s trouble!” He called to them.

A few seconds later, both of said brothers were out of their rooms.

Raph growled, “Nobody messes with my brothers. Let’s go!”

“All right, dudes. Let’s kick some butts!” Mikey beamed.

* * *

‘Damn it. She’s fast.’ Donnie blocked another swift kick with his arms.

April watched anxiously as Irma fought the turtle, who kept on blocking but nobody knows how long the vampire hybrid could withstand her continuous onslaught.

“April!” A voice shouted from behind her.

She turned around, spotting Leo, behind him were his brothers and Miwa. They all landed in front of her, looking at the ongoing fight.

“It’s my friend: Irma. The Black Curse did something to her.” The redhead explained, glancing at her 2 friends.

“Get her away from here!” Donnie yelled, noticing the arrival of his brothers.

“You heard him.” Leo commanded, “Mikey, Miwa, take April back to the lair. Raph, let’s help Donnie.”

“Don’t hurt her, Leo! Please.”

“We’ll do our best not to.” Leo nodded in response. “Get her away. Now.”

“Come on, April.” Miwa gestured, “Mikey, can carry you to make things quick.”

Mikey swept April off of her feet, carrying her, bridal style; April clung to his neck, before the trio left.

Raph snarled, catching Irma off-guard, who immediately stopped her assault on the vampire hybrid.

“Thanks for the save.” Donnie grinned at his immediate older brother.

Raph scoffed, “I don’t want an enemy landing a finger on any of my brothers. You hear. Don’t thank me.”

“Whatever you say, Raph.”

“Hate to ruin the moment but now is not the time. Let’s take her down.” Leo reminded, focusing his eyes on the newly transformed human. Raph and Donnie nodded, both of them unsheathing their claws.

* * *

“Stupid turtles.” Kurayami growled, watching intently at the scene that unfolded through the screen from Irma’s choker. He spoke to the microphone, “Take them down. Kill them if you have to. As soon as you finish them, get me April O’ Neil and bring her here.”

* * *

Irma hissed at the three brothers who were prepared to counter as soon as she attack. She took a step back but her stance remained guarded.

“Remember what mother and father used to say about kitsunes?” The vampire hybrid asked, his eyes still focused on April’s transformed friend.

“Is she even a kitsune?” Leo inquired, taking a glance at the third oldest before concentrating back on the girl.

“It’s the closest we can compare her to.” Donnie replied, “Mother and father said that kitsunes are afraid of dogs. Aren’t they?” He jerked a thumb at his elder brother, who was still growling at Irma. “Technically, he could be considered a dog. Wolfs and dogs belong to the same family. Since he is part-wolf, somehow Irma is scared of him. Well, not terrified more like unco-”

Raph glared at his genius brother, “Shut up.”

Donnie grinned sheepishly, “Right. Sorry.”

Irma summoned fox fire from both her hands before hurling them at the three hybrids, separating them from each other as they jumped and dodged.

The mummy groaned, “Ugh. She’s a kitsune all right.” The kitsune continued to shower them with attacks, prompting the trio to take cover. “We need to find a way to stop her!”

Donnie nodded from his hiding place, he lit his hands with his own fire and countered the kitsune’s flames. Raph helped his brother, charging and making his way through the flames to get close to the fox girl. When he got close enough, he began to trash and slice her but, luckily, Irma dodged his attacks while growling in hate.

“Don’t hurt her! April said not to!” The vampire retorted, stopping on his flame throwing routine for a few seconds just to scold his brother.

The half-wolf hybrid growled in response, “I can’t even hit her! Shut up!”

Leo ran as close as he could to Irma then extended his arms, bandages flew and wrapped around her body, limiting her movements. “I can’t hold her much longer. We have to knock her unconscious.”

Donnie and Raph rushed to his side, ready to support their leader. The kitsune hissed at the trio while struggling from the bindings. The werewolf hybrid grinned mischievously, “Not a problem.” He raised his fist and punched the former human on top of her head, which only made the kitsune screech in pain and anger.

“That’s not how you knock someone unconscious!” The vampire scolded, still flabbergasted.

The wolf hybrid deadpanned, “Got any other ideas?”

The mummy shook his head, extending his bandages to also cover the lower half of the girl’s face. It caused the hidden camera and the tracker installed on the choker to break and slowly render the kitsune unconscious.

* * *

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Kurayami shouted in fury, knocking everything on the table. He couldn’t believe that his plan failed: he turned April’s friend into a monster and controlled her using the choker to get her, he installed a camera to spy, and he even had a tracker lodged just to locate if the former two doesn’t work. He slammed his fist on the table, growling in anger.

“I’ll get you April O’ Neil and I will kill anyone who stands in my way.”


	14. Oroku Kurayami

“Will she be all right, Donnie?” The redhead looked at the vampire, hoping for good news.

The vampire hybrid stood from the chair, beside the cot where the kitsune laid. He smiled, “Her vitals are normal and I don’t see any abnormalities or whatsoever besides the ‘you-know-what’. Other than that, she’s going to be fine.” He bit his lip and had a solemn look on his face, “But I’ll be honest, I don’t know if we could turn her back to normal or even help her regain her sanity.”

They both turned their heads to the door when they heard someone scoff. Raph leaned on the door, his arms crossed and he was frowning. “We should chain her up. She might hurt someone when she wakes up.”

“There’s no need for that. I’ll keep an eye on her.” April said, assuring the werewolf turtle.

“You don’t know that. If not for Donnie, she might have hurt you.”

Donnie retorted in defense, “Raph. Please. I’ll stay with April just to make sure no one else gets hurt.”

“What about you? She could have hurt you too! I…”

The vampire smiled, “I’m fine, Raph. No one got hurt. I promise.” Raph growled, walking away and probably heading to Mona’s. The genius turtle turned to April, who was feeling guilty, “He’s just worried. It’s not your fault.”

“I’m sorry I brought you all into this mess.”

The vampire shook his head, “You just got caught in the crossfire. Don’t blame yourself.” He brushed a stray hair on April’s face and tucked it on her ear.

The redhead smiled and turned her attention back to her friend. She sat on the chair beside Irma and took a look of the “new” accessory on her friend’s neck. She asked the vampire, “Donnie, do you have something to cut the choker with?”

Donnie went to his table and back again before handing a pair of sturdy looking scissors to the human. “Try this.”

April slowly snipped the choker from the sleeping kitsune before examining the item on her hands. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed something electronic attached to it. She showed it to the genius, “What do you make of this?”

He got the accessory from April and went to his table, examining it using the magnifier. “What’s this?” He murmured, getting a pair of tweezers and detaching at least 3 pieces of electronics from the choker.

April got up, stood beside Donnie, and cocked her head in curiosity, “Found something?”

“Hmm.” The vampire studied each one carefully before drawing conclusion. He turned to the human, “You wouldn’t believe what I found.” He picked up one of the small piece of the electronic, breaking it into smaller pieces. “This one’s a camera.”

He got another and broke it as well, “This one’s a tracker.” He picked up the last one, doing the same as the first two, “This one looks like something that sends shockwaves like a shock or obedience collar.”

He growled, “This is no doubt Saki’s idea. It was a good thing that it was broken or else this would have been a problem.” He turned to the unconscious girl, his ears picking up groans, “I think Irma’s about to wake up.” April quickly went beside Irma and waited.

The kitsune slowly opened her eyes and groaned, “Ugh.” She closed her eyes and blinked a few times before her eyes finally settled. “W-Where…” Her voice was hoarse and her throat was dry.

The redhead assured her, “It’s ok, Irma. I’m here.”

“I’ll get her some water.” Donnie hurriedly left to do what he said.

The kitsune slowly sat up, April helping her. “A-April? That y-you?” Irma squinted her eyes at the human teen.

“Y-Yeah. It’s me.” April smiled softly.

Slowly, the fox girl’s vision became clear. “I could see you! Even without my glasses!” Irma gasped.

“Listen, Irma. What’s the last thing you remember before blacking out?”

Irma thought, accidentally bringing up her hand to her face and seeing it. “What the-!” She exclaimed, standing up and examining herself. “What happened to me?” She caught sight of the tails on her back, “I have tails! 9 of it!”

“Please, Irma. Calm down. We should talk about this.”

Donnie entered the lab, carrying a glass of water, “How di-”

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” Irma screamed and hid behind April. “Wha-”

April sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Irma sat on the cot, April beside her, and Donnie sat on his chair near his table, waiting for things to calm down.

“Ok. I think I get it. But why am I involved in all this?” Irma asked, inspecting herself using the camera on April’s phone.

April hung her head in guilt, “It’s my fault. They found out that you’re my friend. They used you to get me. I’m sorry.”

Irma patted her on the back, “It’s not your fault. You’re my best friend. I’ll never blame you.” Her head ached, causing her to massage her temples, “Ugh.” Suddenly, images of her memory flooded her mind.

April gasped, “Irma! Hold on.”

She stood from the cot, only for the kitsune to stop her. “It’s ok. It’s gone now. I remember everything. It slowly came to me.”

* * *

After Irma told the duo what happened to her, Donnie gathered the rest of his family into the common. After Irma’s initial shock, though she slowly recovered (after all, she was a kitsune), they all settled comfortably into the couch and listened to the story.

Master Hamato stroked his beard and thought aloud, “Oroku Kurayami. I never heard of him before.”

“Who in their right mind would even want to be romantically associated with Oroku Saki?” Raph cringed at the thought.

Miwa look disgusted, “Let’s not think about that. Besides, you’ll never be sure if he even loved the woman. Maybe, he hypnotized a woman and they had s-”

“Miwa.”

Miwa sheepishly grinned, “Right. Sorry, father.”

“Oroku Saki having a son… When you think about it, it’ll just make your head hurt.” Leo looked uncomfortable as well. “I’d rather not.”

Mikey asked, “So… what happens now?”

“I guess Irma has to stay here too. It would be dangerous for her to go topside. If we let her back topside, Kurayami might kidnap her again for intel.” Leo pondered. He shook his head, “We can’t have that.”

“I’m good with that. That way, I can keep an eye on April.” The kitsune looked at the redhead and winked. She thought aloud, “But, there is one thing.”

“Your parents?”

“Nah. My parents live somewhere else. I stay with my uncle. I need to, at least, inform him, that I’m okay.”

“I could send him a message.” Donnie rubbed his chin in thought.

“Well, that settles it.” Leo grinned. “Looks like you’re getting a roommate, April.”


	15. What More Do You Want?

“I still can’t believe that I’m a talking fox.” Irma giggled as she laid on her own bed, which the turtle hybrid’s got from who knows where.

“Me too. Hey, at least, you and Raph are doing better now.” April chuckled, folding her newly washed and dried clothes.

“All thanks to Mona. She’s really nice.” The kitsune smiled. “Actually, everyone’s nice. I’m glad that Donnie was able to send a ‘school’ message to my uncle.”

“I feel bad for him though. We had to lie to your uncle.”

“My uncle’s cool. He’ll probably believe that I’m really on a ‘special school trip’.”

“Your skeleton friend was amusing though. Since he moved in, he’s been jumpy whenever Master Hamato pops out of nowhere.”

April sighed with a smile, “Can’t blame him for his fear of rats though.”

“They’re cool. I’m really happy that you got them to protect you. Speaking of cool, Donnie’s a total cutie, isn’t he?”

April blushed, “What?”

“Oh come on. I’m looking at you two very closely. You two have that chemistry.”

The redhead blushed more, “I can’t lie to you, Irma. I do like him.”

Irma squealed, “I knew it.”

April finally finished her chore, “I’m worried though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone who’s close to me just disappears or gets hurt. You, for example, because of me, they kidnapped you and-”

The fox girl looked and held her shoulders, staring at her friend. “Hey, it wasn’t your fault. You were doing what was right. I’m proud to have a friend like you. Someone who stands for the truth and what she believes in. We could find a cure but right now, you have to stay strong and let us protect you.”

“Us?”

“I have powers too. I’m going to use it to help in any way I can.”

April hung her head, “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt. You’re the only family I have.”

Irma’s eyebrows knitted, “April… Nothing bad is gonna happen to us. I promise.”

April nodded, “Okay.”

* * *

The redhead pocketed her phone, before slowly walking out of the door and trying her best not to wake her sleeping friend.

She looked around, looking if anyone was awake. She tiptoed, looking left and right before hurriedly walking out of the turnstiles. She took one last look and whispered, “Nothing will happen to all of you. I’ll make sure of it.”

* * *

April casually walked on the busy streets of New York as if no one would jump on her and kidnap her. She had to find a place where they will immediately spot-

April stopped on her tracks, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, and a man standing beside her as if they knew each other. “I’ll follow if I were you.”

The redhead sighed, “I’m willing to cooperate.”

“The boss would be delighted to see you.” The man smirked, leading her to a van. “Hop on.”

* * *

The kitsune stretched as soon as she woke up. She looked around in search for April but spotted her nowhere. ‘She must be outside.’ She thought.

She stood from the bed and walked out of the door, still searching for her red haired best friend. She spotted no one on the common room. She went to the kitchen, finding nothing.

Lastly, she went to the last place that April would go. She softly and slowly slid the door open, peeking inside, only to find Casey and Donnie who were both fast asleep. She muttered in realization and horror, “No, no, no…”

She shook Donnie to wake him up, he groaned and rubbed his eyes, “Irma… Wh-”

“April’s gone!”

Donnie screeched, his eyes turning blood red, “What?”

Casey woke up as well, “Wha-?”

“This is my fault.” Irma bit her lip, pacing back and forth.

Donnie rubbed his temples, “Calm down and tell me what happened.”

* * *

“It can’t be! She can’t go!” Mikey gasped.

After hearing what happened, Donnie immediately called for everyone else on the common room.

Leo stood dramatically from the couch; Miwa whispering something that could be distinguished as: “Here he goes.” Finally, the mummy hybrid spoke, “We’ll save her. Let’s go!”

Raph angrily asserted, “Hate to break it to you. It’s broad daylight! We can’t go!” He pointed at Donnie, who gasped in surprise, “Do you want to kill your own brother?” The werewolf was going to rant more but Mona started to soothe his anger, massaging his shoulders.

Donnie stood up, “No need to worry about that. We’ll get something. Stay here and wait for us until we return. Until then, gather everything you’ll need and prepare for anything.”

With that, the vampire and skeleton rushed out of the lair and into the deeper part of the abandoned subway station.

* * *

“You guys ready?” Leo asked as he saw Mikey and Renet gather with everyone else.

“Ready as ever dudes!”

Raph groaned, “When are they going to get here?”

As if on cue, a subway car emerged. But everyone stared in awe, it was no ordinary subway car. The instant they saw it, they had a feeling who made such machine.

The vehicle stopped in front of them, the door opened, revealing a “smirking” Casey. He laughed at their faces, “Get in losers!”

“No way… You guys really made this?” Raph awed, still unable to comprehend the idea.

“It was all Donnie’s idea but April and I helped as much as we could.”

“Get in!” The vampire hybrid called from inside the vehicle.

Slowly, everyone started to get in. But Raph had to stop the girls and Master Hamato from coming in.

“I’m coming too! April’s my best friend!”

“I could fight as good as you!”

“You might need my help!”

“I’m not letting you have all the fun!”

The girls argued; Raph reluctantly and hesitatingly let them in.

“I would assist you on the fight as well.” Master Hamato declared.

“But, father-”

“I will not stay here while you are all risking your lives in a fight that you have not started. I shall fight him and give you time. I shall finish what I started.”

“But, Master-” Leo was about to complain but Donnie cut him off immediately.

“No time to lose! Bring Master Hamato. Let’s not waste more time.”

“All right. Get in, Master.”

Irma turned to the vampire, “How are we going to find April?”

“I placed a tracker on her phone. I’ll simply track it.”

Mikey inquired, “So, who’s driving?”

Before they could argue, Donnie spoke up, “Leo’s driving. He’s the least person to run over things for fun.” Everyone unanimously agreed with the decision.

“Mi, you’re with Leo. You’d be like his co-pilot.”

“Sweet.”

“Raph, Mona, weapon system.”

Raph grinned, “We have weapons? Cool.”

“Mikey, Renet, Irma, navigation.”

“You can count on me dudes!”

Raph muttered, “We’re doomed.”

“Renet. Irma. You’ll both keep him on check.”

The mermaid and kitsune mock saluted with a smile, “Yes sir!”

“Casey. We’re in charge of making sure the Shellraiser is functioning as it is.”

“Shellraiser… Damn. I never said this before. I love you bro.” Raph declared.

“What are you all waiting for? Everyone to their stations.” Everyone sprinted to their respectful positions, all except one.

Master Hamato asked, “Donatello, what could I be of assistance?”

Donnie pointed to the front part of the vehicle, where Leo and Miwa are. “Make sure Leo doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Master Hamato chuckled slyly, positioning himself behind Leo.

* * *

“Boss, she’s here.” The burly man announced, pushing April to enter the room.

“You can leave her here.” Kurayami replied, his back facing the redhead.

The man bowed and left immediately, closing the door as he did so.

“It is a surprise to finally meet you in person, Ms. O’ Neil.” Kurayami chuckled.

“I’m here so no one else gets hurt.”

“But of course.”

“You can have my phone. The video I took is right there.” She got her phone and placed it on a nearby table. “Now, I’ll shall take my leave.” April turned to the door. She tensed when she felt two pair of hands touch her shoulders.

“Ms. O’ Neil. I’m not done with you yet.”

The redhead squirmed until she was finally out of his hold. “What more do you want?”

“I want you, my dear April.” Kurayami caressed her cheek, only for the girl to flinch in disgust.

“You’ll never have me.” The teen slapped away his hand, earning a chuckle from the villain.

“That’s always been the case, isn’t it?”

“Wha-”

Kurayami slowly pulled his mask, making April gasped in horror.

“Timothy?!”

“You might know me as Timothy. But, I am Oroku Kurayami, son of Oroku Saki.” He grabbed April by her arm and sneered, “Come on, father would be happy to finally meet the girl that I would soon marry.”

* * *

A/N: For those wondering, Timothy is not physically fit in the 2012 series and even on the earlier chapters of this fic, I have used the word: “oversized” and as Kurayami, he has a well-built body. With this revelation, you might ask, how did that happen? You shall find out, just keep watch for the next chapters’ Author’s notes.


	16. Dudes, Are We There Yet?

“Stop right here, Leo!” Donnie said; the mummy hybrid quickly stepped on the brake, making every passenger jerk forward.

“Why did we stop?” Irma asked, checking the map. “According to the coordinates, we’re at least a block away from where we should be.”

“We can’t let them see us. Therefore, we can’t be seen near their lair.”

“A wise choice, Donatello.” Master Hamato regarded, stroking his beard.

“We’re going on foot? But-” Leo inquired.

“I’ll be fine. I already got a trench coat and a fedora.” Donnie replied, pulling out the said clothing beside him and putting it on.

“What’s our plan dudes?”

“We use the rooftops and storm the foot clan’s lair. We fight through and find April.” The leader responded, parking the vehicle in the alley, where a nearby fire escape was close. Everyone nodded and voiced their agreement. “All right. Everyone out.”

The Hamato and Akihara clan, Mona, Renet, Irma, and Casey used the rooftops as their leverage, moving quickly to avoid anyone who could possibly see their shadows from down below. They stood on the edge of the last building that was one jump away from their destination.

“Who wants to knock?” Casey asked, looking at his friends.

* * *

“What the hell is happening?” Kurayami snarled, seeing his henchmen in panic.

One of the henchmen replied, “Sir, we have spotted intruders!”

The villain growled in anger; April smiled a little at the thought of her friends that had come to her rescue. “See to it that you kill them all!” He responded.

The foot clan member saluted before he ran off to do as he was commanded.

* * *

The team was fighting off the henchmen, trying not to kill them: Miwa has used her tanto blade and with her swiftness, she took down as many as she could; Raph was tackling and growling at his enemies, keeping his anger in check; Mikey used his favorite weapon: the nunchuks, he had always been proficient with it but there was no need of it until now; Renet had chosen to bring a water bottle, using the water inside to create various arsenal that she could use in the fight.

Leo brought his twin katanas, to aid him on the battle but he used his “bandage manipulation” from time to time; Mona swiftly swung her tail, knocking her opponents down; Donnie used his vampiric speed to his advantage, taking down enemies in an alarming rate and scaring them by igniting fire at their feet; Master Hamato whacked those who dared stand his way with his trusty emerald cane; Irma used her new found ability: “life force absorption”, greatly weakening the foot clan who neared her; Casey brought hockey sticks, taking down his enemies with style.

Needless to say, the battle was over in a few seconds. Foot clan henchmen were all sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

Leo beaconed them to follow, “Come on, they must be keeping April somewhere upstairs.”

They came to the elevator, Donnie pressing the “up” button. When the elevator door opened, the whole elevator car came crashing down to their level, rendering it useless.

Casey groaned at the realization, “Oh man. I hate taking the stairs.”

* * *

After successfully climbing 3 floors of the building, they had to stop.

“Woah!” Renet gasped, taking in the sight of prisoners on the current floor.

“We can’t leave them here!” Irma said, frightened and empathetic.

“Looks like we have no choice. We have to-”

Mona decided to cut the leader off, “Renet and I will free these prisoners; you guys go on ahead.”

“Can I-” Casey was about to do a request, but Leo shot him a glare, shutting him up immediately.

“Be careful, Mona.” Raph anxiously reminded his girlfriend.

“I will, Raphie.” Mona gave him a peck on the cheek, tinting the werewolf hybrid’s face red.

Leo called, “Let’s move!”

* * *

As they reached the next floor, they came upon an enemy.

An anthropomorphic fish was waiting for them. It spoke, “I am Xever Montes. Before you proceed, you must go through me first.”

Mikey said, “You look more like a ‘Fishface’ to me.” He beamed in delight, “I’m calling you Fishface from now on!”

Fishface hissed and leapt at the heroes, Casey used his hockey stick and blocked the attack.

The skeleton turned to his friends, “Go ahead. I’ll take care of Fishface.”

His friends nodded and rushed off, the fish monster was about to follow but Casey stopped him on his tracks. “Your fight’s with me, Fishface.”

“Very well, hockey boy.” The fish leapt at the skeleton; Casey readied himself for the upcoming attack.

* * *

“Who’s the clown?” Raph raised a brow at an anthropomorphic large dog.

Mikey gleamed, “Ooooo, you’re gonna be ‘Dogpound’!”

“Fool!” The orange furred dog growled. “I am Chris Bradford!”

The Frankenstein’s monster hybrid shook his head, unamused, “Nope. You’re still Dogpound.”

“Why you-!”

“Leave Dogpound to me.” Irma declared, stepping forward. She turned to the vampire, “Promise me: you’ll save April.”

“I will.”

Irma jerked her head, signaling them to head on, “Then go.”

Donnie nodded and left, everyone else followed him.

“So… you’re that little b**** that master has made before.” Dogpound growled.

Irma smirked, “Am I the b****? Aren’t you a dirty dog?”

“Once I’m done with you. You’ll never open that filthy mouth of yours.”

The kitsune scoffed, “You don’t scare me. I’ve dealt with someone stronger than you.” Irma’s tails fluttered open, summoning fox fire for the upcoming face off.

* * *

“Dudes, are we there yet?” Mikey asked.

As they reached the next floor, an anthropomorphic tiger jumped from above and stood in front of them.

Mikey beamed once more, excited to name another person/creature. Before the Frankenstein’s monster hybrid could utter a word, the tiger asserted, “I am Tiger Claw. If you wish to get to Master Oroku, you must defeat me first.”

The freckled turtle slumped in disappointment, “Oh man.”

Miwa stepped forward, ready to take on the bipedal feline. “Go on without me.” She turned to her father, “Father, make Saki pay for taking away mother and for every evil deed he has done.”

Master Hamato nodded, “Be careful, my daughter. I cannot afford to lose you too.”

“Same goes to you, father.” She smirked, “After all, you still have to bless my wedding.”

Master Hamato shared the same mischievous gleam, “Leonardo has to ask your hand in marriage first.”

Before Leo could reply, Raph dragged him upstairs; Donnie and Mikey following behind them. Master Hamato gave his daughter one last nod and scurried away, catching up with the turtle hybrids.

The raven haired girl turned to Tiger Claw, looking unimpressed. “Shall we?”

The feline growled and brought out his dual guns while Miwa spun the tanto in her hand and got into a fighting stance.


	17. F***!

Finally, the turtles and the rat came to a halt as they have reached the top floor. There, they saw April who was tied and gagged into a chair. As soon as she saw them, her eyes widened and squirmed on her seat, letting out muffled complaints.

“April!” Donnie exclaimed, rushing to the redhead. Leo used his bandages and tied Donnie, stopping him to go even further. “Leo! What the hell? Let me go!”

“Donnie! You can’t just run to her. Look at her, she’s trying to tell us something.”

The vampire growled, “I don’t care. I’m not letting her just stay there.” He used his claws and broke himself free from his eldest brother’s clutches. Once he was free, he broke April from the rope and removed the gag.

“Donnie! You shouldn’t have come!” April gasped. “Look out!” She exclaimed as she looked behind and above the vampire hybrid.

It happened in a flash, Donnie scooped the human girl and ran back to the safety of his brothers while the chair, holding April before, was lodged with shurikens.

Kurayami descended from the ceiling and landed on the floor, his back turned to his audience.

Raph smirked, ready to pounce at any moment, “You must be the a******’s son, Kurayami Oroku.”

Oroku Kurayami turned to them, revealing his face, earning a gasp from Donnie, “Isn’t he-”

The redhead looked up at the bloodsucking turtle and nodded, “Timothy, yes.”

The vampire smirked, something he doesn’t do often, effectively shocking the freckled teen girl, “Looks like I’m about to hit 2 birds with 1 stone.” He unsheathed his claws and bared his fangs.

Timothy/Kurayami grinned, “We shall find ou-”

The turtles, Master Hamato and April was taken aback when the boy fell unconscious on the floor.

“Woah! Dude, I didn’t know you could knock someone out by just looking at them!” Mikey exclaimed, impressed by the turn of events.

“As much as I want to, I didn’t do that.”

“Then, who did?”

They looked on, hearing footsteps from the shadows. They finally were face to face with the man that cursed them in the first place. He wore a kuro kabuto, steel armor protected his entire body, matching metallic boots, and black cape.

Master Hamato breathed, “Saki.”

“So you’re still alive and still a filthy rat.” The Black Curse chuckled darkly.

“I may be a rat but you are more of an animal than I. A monster.” Master Hamato countered. “You killed Shen and cursed my daughter.”

Leo spoke up, “You killed our parents and cursed my brothers and I.”

Raph growled, “We’re going to make you pay!”

“Yeah! What they said!” Mikey could only agree to all their statements.

The vampire turned to the human girl, “Wait for us over there.” He pointed the area near the stairs. “If things went haywire, I want you to run as fast as you can.” The redhead nodded. Before the vampire let her go, he kissed her forehead. “Go.”

The turtles and the rat readied themselves for the battle. A few seconds later, they clashed. Master Hamato charged first, bringing out the hidden blade from his emerald cane. His blade clashed with Saki’s tekko-kagi, locking them both in a stand still.

Mikey was bouncing around the villain, hitting him with the nunchucks every chance he gets. Raph has unsheathed his claws and was running circles around Saki and tried landing scratches on him. Leo brought out his twin katanas, pouncing and was trying hard to bind the villain. Donnie, similar to Raphael, has shown his claws and clawed at his back.

Despite the efforts of the turtle hybrids, the Black Curse would either slap or swat them away when he gets the chance.

“F***!” Raph growled, ignoring the glare that the leader in blue sent his way.

But nonetheless, they never gave up and still tried anyway.

* * *

“April!”

The said girl turned and was face to face with her best friend, who was panting as she climbed the top floor. Irma beamed at the sight of her best friend, who was safe and sound.

“Irma, you okay?”

The kitsune took a huge intake of air before she replied, “I’m fine; just took care of something.”

* * *

A few floors below, Fishface, Dogpound, and Tiger Claw were all tied together and were all unconscious. On their heads, a paper was taped and has a word: “LOSER” written.

* * *

“So, what did we miss?” Miwa asked, behind her was Casey, Renet, Mona, and the rest of the prisoners.

April worriedly replied, “They’re fighting Oroku Saki but-” She hesitantly looked where the turtles were.

“We’ll help them. Bones, Irma, look after Saki’s victims and April.” Miwa said, before rushing to the fight with the mermaid and the witch.

“It’s Jones!”

* * *

“Give up now, Yoshi. You are all no match to me.” The Black Curse growled, his eyes promising death.

“SAKI!”

The shout made the bitter enemies look at the source, catching the villain in surprise. Saki could only freeze and watch as the girl came closer and closer, her blade drawn and ready to slice.

“Shen?” The Black Curse murmured, reminding him of the woman he once loved. He was taken aback, letting Miwa land a hit on him and sending him on the floor.

Miwa glared, “You killed my mother.” Her voice laced with hatred and venom. In a flash, Miwa transformed into her lamia form; lower half became that of a snake. Using her reptilian tail, she whipped it towards the warlock, who barely dodged in time.

The team took the chance: the werewolf and vampire teamed up and alternately clawed at the villain and vaulted using the other brother to move forward. Mona helped Master Hamato, giving him a boost by using a simple spell while the latter would slash his blade at the man who treated as a brother.

Leo felt something inside him, turning to Mikey and Renet, “You two, get ready.”

Not knowing what the mummy was implying, they nodded nonetheless. The said hybrid’s eyes turned completely white and soon he raised his hands and summoned a thunderstorm/rain cloud. Mikey readied himself, waiting for the lightning to strike. In just a matter of seconds, lightning shot out and went straight to the Frankenstein’s monster, charging the hybrid with electrical energy. As the freckled turtle was charging, Renet took all the water from the cloud and was ready to use it to her disposal.

“I’m ready, Leo!” Mikey declared, sensing his super charged body.

“Same here.” Renet said, already in a fighting stance.

“Go!”

Renet and Mikey sent their respective charged energy to the warlock, combining it into a powerful electrocuting water blast and electrocuting and sending the villain on the floor as it hit him.

The rest of team could only grin and hope for the best as the trio continued the attack. A minute later, Leo had run out of energy and fell to the ground on his knees; Mikey and Renet stopped as they have no source of energy anymore.

Mikey huffed in exhaustion, “Dudes, did we did it?”

To answer his question, Saki stood, a bit unstable. After all, his armor was a good conductor of electricity as well as the water that drenched him.

“I had enough…”

The warlock’s hand crackled with black magic; Casey leaped into battle, smashing his hockey stick into Saki’s head, catching the opponent off-guard.

The skeleton asserted, “That’s for taking away my family from me.”

“You-!”

A powerful tail whip hit Saki on the chest, sending him to the other side of the room. Suddenly, he felt his life force slowly depleting.

He looked and saw the kitsune stood in front of him, “I’ll never forgive you and your son for hurting my bestfriend and turning me into a puppet.”

Saki laughed darkly, shocking all of them, “Do you really think that by killing me… you’ll reverse the curse?”

“Frankly, we know we wouldn’t but at least…” Raph pressed his clawed hand on the warlock’s neck, slowly taking his breath away.

Snap!

The warlock’s body fell limp on the ground.

“Our loved ones could finally rest in peace.” The werewolf continued.

“Just to be sure.” Miwa said, raising her tanto blade. With a swish of her weapon, she made a clean cut, separating the vicious man’s head from his body.

“So, what are we gonna do with his corpse? ‘Cause I’m sure as hell I’m not carrying it.” Raph said, disgusted at the very idea.

“It’s best we leave it here.” Master Hamato replied.

“What about Saki’s prisoners?” Leo looked at the variety of transformed prisoners.

“And Kurayami?” Mikey turned to the still unconscious boy.

The said man slowly moved and sat up; the team took a defensive stance as he did. Timothy/Kurayami groaned, rubbing his aching head, “Wha-?” He slowly stood up, swaying unsteadily, “Where-?” The boy flinched when Donnie stood in front of him, glaring and silently promising death. He shielded himself using his arms, “Please, don’t hurt me!”

“Woah!” Renet gasped. “Is he really Kurayami?”

“Do you think Saki was manipulating them?” Miwa asked her father, who had hid his blade back on his emerald cane.

“Perhaps.” Master Hamato stroked his beard, thoughtful.

April slowly approached the boy, who blushed as she crouched in front of him.

Donnie warned, “April! Get away from him!”

“Timothy. What’s the last thing you remember?” The redhead asked softly.

“I… uh…”

“You better speak up before I beat you up for answers!” Raph growled and showed his balled fist, immediately scaring the boy.

The eldest turtle hybrid nudged him by the elbow, “Raph.”

“I think I remember now.” Timothy said, cowering in fear. “I was on my way back home late one night. I came across this man. He said I could have everything I want. Then he took me…” He looked around, “here. After that, I don’t remember anything else.”

“Then allow me to enlighten you.” A voice said from behind the room. They turned and saw Tiger Claw; Fishface and Dogpound stood behind him.

“Didn’t I take care of you earlier?” Miwa asked, spinning her tanto and ready for another fight.

“We’re not here for a fight.” Fishface clarified, spoking up.

“Oroku Saki has controlled you like a puppet. He had done the same to me, Xever, and Bradford.”

“If he controlled you… then how come you remember everything while he can’t?” Mona raised a brow.

“Because we were used against our will.” Dogpound replied.

Master Hamato realized, stroking his beard, “Unlike him. That makes sense. A human who gave his consent is easier to control.”

“Then why didn’t he made him into something else.” Raph was miffed, finding it unfair that Timothy was still completely human.

Fishface responded, “He did turn into something.”

“I did?” Timothy freaked out even more.

“He did?” They all repeated in unison.

“If I remember correctly, it was a siren.” Dogpound thought aloud.

“Wait, I turned into a girl?” The boy gasped.

“No. But you have the ability to lure others with your voice.” Renet explained, quite familiar of the said creature. “But, fortunately, you weren’t able to. It only works for people who are not strong willed.”

“So, I could lure anyone?” Timothy perked up at the idea, everyone else gave him a dry look that made him laugh sheepishly. “Sorry. On the other hand though, I’m not fat anymore.”

Irma walked up to him and punched him on the face, sending him on the floor.

“Irma?” Timothy gaped at the girl, who he barely recognized except for the way she dressed up.

“You probably don’t remember but you turn me into this.”

“Oh. I think I deserve that.”

The siren staggered and fell on the ground again as he was slapped hard on the face.

April sheepishly smiled, “Sorry.”

“No. No. I deserve that.”

The kitsune raised her fist, which surprised every occupant on the room especially Timothy.

Casey ran to the girl and stopped her, “Woah. Calm down. Feisty pants. The guy had enough violence for the night. He was a victim too.”

Timothy was caught off guard when he felt someone punch him on the top of his head. The said boy rubbed his head and turned to look at his sudden attacker.

Donnie crossed his arms, acting as innocent as he could. Knowing that it wouldn’t work, he defended, “That’s the last. I promise.”

Suddenly, they heard police sirens outside of the building.

“We need to get going.” Leo declared.

“What about-?” Mikey was about to ask but was cut off by Tiger Claw.

“We will take care of everything.”

“Are you sure?”

The anthropomorphic tiger replied, “Go.”

Timothy turned to the vampire and said, “You’ll take care of April, right?”

Donnie nodded, “I will.”

“Please do. Don’t let her get hurt.”

With that, they all left the building.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, they all collectively gave their excuses and went their separate ways. Master Hamato went back to dojo to meditate and rest; Miwa, Leo, Renet, Mikey, Irma, Mona, and Raph headed back to their respective rooms; Casey and Donnie back to genius’ lab. April stayed on the couch; Casey caught sight of the redhead, he nudged and pushed the genius to April’s direction, silently telling him to comfort her. The vampire was quick to understand Casey’s actions. He nodded while Casey closed the lab doors to give them privacy.

The vampire sat close to her, none of them spoke for a few minutes. Finally, April broke the silence, “Donnie…”

“Yes?” He asked too quickly but quickly cursed mentally at his mistake.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I put you all in danger. I just want to help. I thought that maybe, if I’ll be Timothy’s captive. You wouldn’t be in danger. Instead, the opposite happened.”

Donnie shook his head, “I’m not blaming you. You’ve been through a lot.”

“I already lost my parents and my aunt. Right now, I just-”

“Don’t want to lose the family you have.” Donnie continued for her. At that, the redhead knew that he understood what she meant. Donnie caressed her cheek, “That’s right. You’re family, April. We are all family.”

April smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around the vampire, who held her close to him.

* * *

Here’s the explanation for Timothy/Kurayami, it was explained here that Timothy was transformed into a siren. To avoid drawing suspicion and to “separate” Timothy’s and Kurayami’s identity, Saki used some powers to camouflage Timothy’s new body from others which explains why they all viewed him as “oversized” from the start. So, why a siren? Siren has the ability to lure anyone with their voice and appear as someone who is “perfect”. Now, Timothy must deal with the public’s view of him as a perfect specimen and probably be chased by weak willed (fan)girls.

Here’s another explanation, Master Hamato has sealed Saki’s powers, how come he still put up a fight? Saki has regained some powers over time but still, he was beaten in the end ‘cause his powers weren’t enough. He wasn’t immortal after all.


End file.
